


你所不知道的事情

by yzklc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2727, 27言, M/M, Twins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 【我知道你们隐瞒了很多事情。我知道我不了解你们，未曾被告知你们所承受的痛苦与无奈。但是，也有很多事情，是你们不知道的。我的经历，我的感受，我的意愿，我所承受的一切……你们，真的了解过吗？】是双子设定的2727，（目前来说是）亲情向。想尝试从一个一无所知的人的角度来看待KHR的故事，试着去描写“被保护者”的感受。
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sawada Kogototsuna
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“为什么非要瞒着小兰啊？”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“是说，为什么新一一定要瞒着小兰？”  
  
彼时，言纲和纲吉正在家里一边吹电扇，一边追最新集的名侦探柯南。两个孩子一人一根奶油冰棍，是妈妈在暑假刚开始的时候对照着节目里的教导兴致勃勃的实验之作。三伏天的气温高到吓人，才从冰箱里拿出来的冰棍，不久就有融化的趋势了。  
  
“为什么……”言纲很认真地思考起来，“为了保护吧。”  
  
“保护？”  
  
“唔……就是……最开始阿笠博士不是说过吗？如果小兰知道黑衣组织的事情，说不定会遇上危险……什么的。”  
  
“如果不知道就不会被伤害了吗？发现柯南的真实身份之后，黑衣组织不会抓走小兰去威胁他吗？假如小兰知道真相，至少平时会有防备的吧。”  
  
言纲沉默下来。对于三年级的孩子来说，思考这样的问题多少有些超过。那时的他未曾听说过任何关于“缄默法则”的故事，自然也无法理解“无知”本身是如何构成一种保护的。  
  
纲吉发现融化的冷饮滴到了手上，小小地惊呼一声，连忙把甘甜的奶油连同手上咸涩的汗水一同用舌头裹挟，也不管味道如何微妙，直接咽下——小孩就是有这样的天赋。“明明都约到父母一起吃饭的地方……接下来本来就该是那个了吧，告白啊什么的。”他说着咬了一口冰棍融化的下端，被冻得嘶嘶抽气，呜咽了一会儿才缓过来。“小兰哭了啊。之前，都没有那么伤心地哭过。这样也算是‘保护’吗？”  
  
“但是，是有理由的吧。新一不愿意告诉小兰黑衣组织的事情，假面超人不愿意让玲知道自己的超人身份，应该都是有原因的。”言纲把一根干干净净的冰棍棒放在茶几上，“不仅仅是‘害怕她们遇到危险’这样的理由，还有更深刻的原因。”  
  
“是什么呢？”  
  
是什么呢？  
  
“如果知道了，就会变成另一个世界的人了。”高大的剑客摸了摸下巴上的伤痕，明黄色的眼珠里沉淀着严肃。“就算想要欺骗自己也无法回归日常，因为你已经知道‘那一边’的事情了。”  
  
没错。如果毛利兰知道了黑衣组织的事情，她就会知道原来这个世界没有那么安定，所谓平和的日常只是伪造的假象。还存在着这样的人，私下研发可怕的毒药，随意杀人也不会受到法律的惩罚。以为只是去国外查案的青梅竹马其实曾经命悬一线，面对着难以战胜的庞然大物，连自己的真实身份都不敢随意使用。泽田言纲替以前的自己回答了那个问题。  
  
那么现在，他将要知道什么？他将要失去什么？  
  
“我能看看他吗？”泽田言纲在柔软的草地上半跪下来，转头询问山本武。  
  
剑客点点头。“如果是你的话，Boss应该不会介意的。”  
  
“纲大概不会愿意我看到他这副狼狈的模样……但现在也由不得他了。”泽田言纲说着便开始小心地移动黑色的木板——也许那不是木制的，他不太懂材料学的知识。很沉，又怕磕碰到，于是他只打开了一小半。不过只是这样也足以看到里面的人了。  
  
棕发的男子紧闭双目，双手交叠着陷在层叠的洁白花朵之中。泽田言纲恍惚间甚至以为沉睡在这里的是自己，但他很快就清醒过来，明确了对方的身份。  
  
“……枪杀？”  
  
“枪杀。”  
  
没有看到伤口，也没看到血。大概是被处理过了。带着枪伤躺在里面的模样实在是太难看了，也太让人难过了。  
  
泽田言纲安静地端详着棺中人的面容。没有真实感。无论是走在路上突然遭遇暗杀、还是看到几天前还活生生地站在自己面前的那个人悄无声息地躺在这里，这样漫画式的夸张情节，完全没有办法带来任何真实感。  
  
但是……  
  
伸出手。指尖开始颤抖。  
  
触碰到柔软的皮肤。即使已然冰冷，却依旧能辨认出那触感的皮肤。  
  
根本不需要更多的确认。在碰到的一瞬间就可以认出了，在看到的一瞬间就能够认出了，甚至在打开棺盖之前跪在这里的时候，就已经隔着棺木的阻挡认出了。  
  
即使情感再怎么尖叫着否认，现实也已经毫不留情地给出了答案。  
  
这，就是真实。  
  
泽田纲吉竭力向他隐瞒的真实。  
  
剑客看到首领的弟弟缓缓地合上了棺盖，起身，郑重地向他鞠了一躬：  
  
“山本君，请您告诉我真相。  
  
“全部。”


	2. Chapter 2

在小学六年级的时候，泽田家的双生子迎来了一场重大的人生变故。  
  
序幕是早年消失、疑似死亡的老爸毫无预兆的现身。  
  
石油工人老爸还是一副不修边幅的样子，一回家就带来大包小包的脏衣服，大吃大喝一通后直接穿着破洞的汗衫与花裤衩躺在凉席上毫无形象地呼呼大睡。

“什么嘛，这个人。妈妈是怎么忍受得了他的啊。”帮妈妈处理完部分家务，回到两人的卧室，纲吉忍不住抱怨。

言纲并不说话。但明显也有对不靠谱父亲的怨气。  
  
第二天早上，卧室的门在五点钟就被砰砰砰地拍得直响，两个孩子睡眼惺忪地打开门，便看到一个胡子拉碴的大叔肩扛鱼竿笑嘻嘻地站在门口：“走，跟老爸钓早餐去！”

而这么荒唐的行为，只是个开始。

父亲在离家的几年里似乎没有丝毫长进，反而愈发不着调起来。要么一放学就拉着他们要玩“男子汉的游戏”，要么突然出现在教室后面，说是家长参观，可分明开放日早就过了。被拖出去时，父亲还在大喊着“让我再看一眼我家亲亲儿子”之类的话。言纲攥着笔权当没听见，纲吉则在周围的窃窃私语里埋下头，感到深深地丢脸。

这天也是一样的。周五好不容易放了假，穿着像民工一样的父亲突然在校门口堵住他们，得意洋洋地晃着手上的几张游乐园的票，说是“惊喜”。

言纲从后面扯了一把快要爆发的纲吉，冷淡地回应面前应被称作父亲的男人：“我们要准备期末考，没时间出去玩。”

父亲不在意地哈哈一笑，是刻意模仿电视剧里那种洒脱人物的笑声：“这么严肃干什么，小学的成绩好坏又不影响升学。”

“怎么可能不影响！”终于，言纲也被激怒了，“和您的时代不同，现在的小学，学业压力比您想象的要重得多。”

不要再这样自以为是地干扰我们正常的人生了。

这是没有说出口的话。但是父亲一定是听到了。不是用耳朵听见，而是用眼睛、用内心读到了。不然，不会露出那样带着伤痛和自责的复杂眼神。

双方的互相折磨最后终结于母亲的调和。父亲在晚饭后独自跑到庭院里抽烟，母亲就把两个孩子叫过来，一面清洗碗筷，一面闲谈似的聊起父亲的事情。

“爸爸回来之后，经常露出寂寞的眼神啊。”

“先前他没有机会了解你们，现在他也是想和你们好好说话的，但是，每次都被拒绝了呢。”

母亲大约也跟父亲谈过，之后的几天父亲都很安分，让他们平平稳稳地度过了考试周。最后一门考试结束的那天，父母一起出现在门口。父亲得意洋洋地晃动装着泳衣的袋子：“走啦，带你们去海边玩！”

父亲带他们冲浪，潜水，开直升机。母亲笑吟吟地举着相机，将这些珍贵的瞬间悉数记录。最后，父亲将整理好的相册郑重地交给他们：“以后可以告诉你们的同学，你们有世界上最酷的老爸。”说完就绷不住表情，大笑起来。

两个孩子对视一眼，为父亲一贯的自恋和不着调而感到无奈。但随后他们也跟着笑了起来：不管怎么说，他们确实拥有了一个世界上最酷的暑假。


	3. Chapter 3

海边之旅的最后一晚，泽田家光把二子单独叫了出来。

“到底是有什么事？”

“什么事……对你老爸尊敬一点啊，臭小鬼！”家光不轻不重地在言纲头上拍了一下。“是关于你未来的大事哦。升学的方向，自己已经考虑过了吧？”

言纲有些意外，因为父亲难得的正经。“不出意外的话就是并盛国中了。离家比较近，听说学风也不错。”

“但是教学质量很一般吧？”

从偏差值和升学率上来看确实是这样。但是……“附近好一点的学校就只有绿中了，那是女校。还有一所私立中在隔壁町，得坐一个多小时电车上下学，很麻烦。”

“嗯，嗯，我当然知道——并盛这个小地方也很难出什么好学校。有没有考虑过去东京进学？”

东京？言纲确实曾经想象过。他自然听过那些传说，想要上东大就必须上某某高中，要上某某高中必须能进入某某国中之类的。从初级的受教育阶段就落后于他人的学生也许花费几倍的努力都无法弥补这份差距，以后走上社会也会因为学历差而受到歧视，无法找到好工作。

但是，对于现在的他来说，那些事情还太过遥远。他也不觉得外在的因素能决定一切：这个年纪的孩子，还是会骄傲于自己的天赋和努力的。

东京的物价比并盛高得多，想要找到允许寄宿的国中又要费一番工夫。他并不想让自己任性的提议给家里增添过多的负担。

父亲见他一直沉默着，又说：“言将来是想上大学的吧？”

言纲踢了踢脚下的沙子。“当然。”

“那还是去东京比较好。我在那里有朋友，可以让你直接住过去。”

“学费和生活费呢？”

“学费……”家光略茫然地重复了一遍，随后一巴掌拍在儿子的后脑，哈哈大笑起来，“想什么呢？老爸供你们上学还是供得起的。小孩子别考虑这么多，好好读书就行了。”

言纲捂住还在隐隐作痛的后脑勺，埋怨地看了眼下手不知轻重的老爸。

“我之前跟妈妈要了成绩单，言的成绩很棒嘛，和我小时候一样。不错不错，没落你老爸的面子。”

言纲回想着父亲工人般的打扮，对此表示怀疑。

“有没有信心直接上国中？反正六年级剩下两学期也没什么好学的了，国一第一学期都是很简单的内容。”

也就是说跳级。这点倒是没问题，反正现在他学习上还是蛮轻松的。只是……“纲跟不上。”

完全是下意识出口的回答。身为双生子的一方，他从未思考过分离的可能。

“哈，没说让阿纲和你一起去啦。”家光笑了笑，望向辽远的星空，“阿纲还是待在并盛比较好，我会给他找个家庭教师的——怎么，耷拉个脸，不想跟哥哥分开？”

言纲抿起唇，无声地表达抗议。

家光怎能看不出自家儿子的心思，揽着言纲的肩膀拍了拍：“就算你想和阿纲上一所国中，那么高中呢？到时候你是想勉强阿纲做自己不擅长的事情，还是想委屈自己填低一级的志愿？等高中快毕业了你又要怎么填意向调查表？”

言纲不会听不懂家光没说出来的话。和自己不一样，纲对学校的任务大多持排斥态度，只是小学的阶段应付起来就很吃力了，或许并不适合走读大学的路。

“……我知道了。”

家光的行动力相当高。第二天他就向全家宣布了这件事，并且让言纲自己学着收拾行李。奈奈微笑着拎着家光的耳朵回到卧室，大约半小时才心平气和地出来，表示自己的同意。纲吉倒是花了不少时间来接受这个消息，临行前抱住言纲哭得一把鼻涕一把泪：

“大假要回来。”

“嗯。”

“一个星期一封信。”

“嗯。”

“一天一个电话。”

“……我是寄宿在别人家啊，不能给人家添麻烦。”

“呜……好吧。那，一天一封信。”

“以为邮费不要钱吗笨蛋。”

父亲笑嘻嘻地在一旁看着，末了才慢悠悠地掏出两个纸盒：“喏，一人一个，算是提前的毕业礼。”

没等两个孩子研究盒子的内容物，他便催着言纲出门赶新干线，于是他只能先匆匆地与母亲和哥哥告别。这是第一次与家人的分离，十分仓促，显得不那么完美。日后，他还会一次次地重复这个过程，直到——彻底习惯。


	4. Chapter 4

泽田家光所说的朋友是一对夫妇，姓北条，不知什么原因到了四十上下的年纪还没有孩子。北条先生身材中等，体型偏瘦，戴一副金丝框眼镜，神态平和而友善，看上去像是大学教授那样的人物。北条夫人身着古典长裙，墨色的发用一根木簪子挽着，面容中仍能看出年轻时的风韵，唯有眼角的些许细纹刻印着岁月的痕迹。

“言纲……君吗？”像是对学生介绍重要概念那样放慢语速念了一遍这拗口的发音，北条先生微微笑起来，低下头看着面前男孩的眼睛问了几个问题，随后便跟泽田家光谈起其他事情。言纲心不在焉地听着，突然察觉到一股关注的目光。他立即抬头望过去，正对上北条夫人含笑的明眸。他愣了一下，别过脸退了一步，躲在父亲高大的身影背后。

“……好啦，言小子就交给你们了！”泽田家光大笑着把言纲从身后抓过来，往他肩膀上推了一把，“我还得去趟名古屋，明天过来接他。”

说到名古屋时，泽田家光稍微停顿了一下，神情有些微妙的不自然。

“没问题，先让言纲君熟悉下环境也好。”仍是北条先生在回答。北条夫人将交叠的双手置于腹前，安静地立在一旁，像是教科书上的古典美人图。

言纲最后回头看了父亲的背影一眼，跟在两个陌生人的身后一步步走上楼梯。陈旧的楼道并非北条家所有，而是像宾馆的楼梯那般公有的，这对从小就住在独栋别墅里的言纲来说是有点难理解的事情。但他什么都没有说，只是用好奇又警惕的眼神打量着周围。在某一层，北条先生停下了，从口袋里找出钥匙，打开防盗门。于是言纲意识到，这是位于楼道里的大门。

这里是他从未见识过的，名为“公寓房”的住处。

父亲那边似乎出了点意外情况，直到第三天才过来带他去学校。父亲和老师的交涉他没怎么听明白，只是糊里糊涂地被带进一个房间，写了一堆卷子，然后才被告知刚刚是入学测试。

言纲瞥了眼旁边的父亲，暗暗攥紧了拳。刚才的卷子里有很多题目他都不会，甚至有的连题干都读不懂。虽然有些题最后想到了解法，但时间上却来不及了。

他预感恐怕是过不了的。

父亲让他坐在门外的沙发上，用一次性纸杯给他倒了杯热水，又很随意地从人家果盘里抓了一大把零食塞进他怀里，走进门里，和校长谈话。

言纲不知所措地抱着那堆零食，看看门口带他们进来的那个大概是老师的人不太好的脸色，把零食一个一个原样摆回去，只捧着热水乖乖地坐着。

门的隔音效果似乎不太好。也可能是父亲的声音太大了。言纲坐在外面都隐约听到里面父亲的声音：“怎么可能，我家小言很聪明的！”“他一定是太紧张了，那孩子比较害羞，可能到新环境不太适应，再让他考一次吧！”

门砰地一声被打开。父亲怒气冲冲地出来：“言，我们走。”

父亲一路牵着他的手。“什么嘛，这个老顽固，让他通融一下都不行。”

“居然说我们家小言基础不好，怎么可能呢，是他们的卷子有问题吧！”

言纲被父亲过快的步伐拉得踉踉跄跄。不过父亲那样粗心的人完全没注意到这个问题。言纲低下头，刘海遮住了眼睛：“……够了。”

可能是声音太小，父亲似乎根本没听见他的话，继续道：“言，没关系的，东京的好学校多着呢，明天我再给你找一家……”

他狠狠甩开父亲的手，停下来，声音大了一些：“我说够了！”

东京这种大城市和并盛的教学内容本来就不太一样，他在看卷子时就注意到上面有好多没见过的题型。而且他也不是什么天才，比他聪明的大有人在。根本就不是卷子或者老师的问题，换一家学校结果也是一样的。全程都是父亲在无理取闹罢了。

根本不该相信这个男人会有靠谱的时候。

第二天，父亲就不见了踪影。北条先生在吃完早饭后叫言纲和自己一起出去。言纲小心翼翼地碰了碰那个名为“汽车”的交通工具，看向北条先生。在并盛，最远的地方坐电车一小时也能到，没什么人买私家车，他以前只在电视上看过这物件。北条先生笑了笑，帮言纲拉开车门，又指导他系好安全带，才自己坐进了驾驶位。

言纲慢慢地把车的内部扫视了一遍，然后扭过头，外面飞速后退的景物透过车窗在他那双金红色的瞳中闪动。

北条先生的声音在发动机的背景音下响起：“言纲君，今天带你去商场哦。”

言纲把头转回来，盯着驾驶位的靠背，也不知该怎样回答，只好嗯了一声。

北条先生也没有因为这冷淡的回复而尴尬，低笑了一声，像是不经意地提起昨日的事情：“还在想你爸的事情？家光那家伙就是这种粗糙的性格，做事情完全不过大脑。我和由纪（北条夫人的名字）已经好好说过他了。他羞愧的要死，不敢见你，居然直接逃跑了。你别怪他啊，其实他真的挺愧疚的。”

“……我知道了。没有怪他。”经过初步的推算，言纲知道通过后视镜前面开车的北条先生看不到他这个位置。他松开手，尽量不发出声音地扯平裤子上抓出来的皱褶。

“哈，这样最好啦，我知道言纲君是个很懂事的孩子。今天我们先去买衣服的地方给你买一些冬装，由纪说你们这个年纪的孩子长身体很快的，要给你多买点衣服……没什么麻烦不麻烦的，用的是家光给的钱，放心地花吧。”

“之后再去一趟书店，买点教辅资料……东京这边和并盛那里的学校学的东西恐怕不太一样，反正现在跟毕业季隔了近两个学期，离开学还早着呢，言纲君先做好准备再去考吧。别丧气，言纲君很聪明的，只是有些东西没学过而已，这不代表你会比别的孩子差啊。”

言纲听着北条先生絮絮叨叨的话语，渐渐低下头：“……谢谢。”

北条先生并没有听见。


	5. Chapter 5

按照北条先生的建议，言纲没有急着跳级，而是使用自学的方式度过了小学的最后时光。

言纲并不知道自己那张小学的毕业证书是怎么弄到的，想来恐怕不是什么正规手段。而他将要进入的国中说，只要入学考试成绩不太差，就算没有毕业考的经历，也可以入学。

言纲很讨厌这种感觉：他更喜欢堂堂正正的方式，而不喜欢这种，需要依赖家长的“关系”，像是走后门一样的……

可是不喜欢又怎样呢？他没有底气说自己不需要这种“特殊照顾”就能硬考进好学校，而勉强去次一等的学校就失去了在东京进学的意义。

他并没有能够坚持自己想法的实力。

所以，有什么资格来谈所谓的尊严。

东京的冬天总觉得比并盛暖和些，明明两地的地理位置并没有差很远。或许是因为在东京，很少出门的缘故吧。

一直窝在房间里看书，暖暖的空调吹着，对外面的寒冷也没什么直观的感受。

是在接到纲吉的电话时才生出要外出的计划的。

“言，寒假你回来吗？”

拿着手机一怔。因为没有在学校待着，对日期也失去了敏感性，他竟没有察觉假期的日子到了。

“估计不会吧。毕竟才来这里，年末杂七杂八的事情很多，而且……今年的冬天太冷了。”

并不是说今年冬天就比往年冷很多，但言纲很清楚习惯了东京这边环境的自己恐怕适应不了并盛，更何况——纲吉肯定会拉着他出去堆雪人什么的！

话里隐约透露的抗拒显然让纲吉很失望。“诶——怎么会这样……”

听到拖长的音调里满满的遗憾，尽管知道多半是装的，言纲还是有点心软，犹豫着终究是妥协了。“好吧……等十二月底就回去，至少新年会在家里过的。”

话音未落就听见那边压抑不住惊喜的声音：“太好了言！那么这次的寒假作业也拜托了！”

怎么说，是意料中的回答。但是……“难道我的作用就是帮你写作业吗？”还是有点恼羞成怒。

“开玩笑的啦！”话语间的笑声让他开始盘算如何在作业里坑纲吉一把，比如刻意换好几种笔迹让老师怀疑纲吉雇人帮自己写作业……算了这样好像太狠了。

正想着怎么用不那么过分的方式教训一下自己懒惰的双生兄弟，突然听到对方的后半句话：“只是，我们好久没见面了……”

瞬间被安抚下来，本来也不是很剧烈的气愤一下子消失的无影无踪。言纲把手机往耳朵那里按了按，眼眸微垂，缓和了语调：“很快就能见到了。”

然后转头就定了十二月二十一号的票。

用“要锻炼自立能力”这样的借口，费了不少唇舌才让北条夫妇同意自己一个人去坐列车。当然，还是被一直送到车站，车票也是北条夫妇帮忙订的。

其实并不是逞强想证明自己之类的理由。说不清楚为什么，不太想让北条夫妇出现在并盛的家里——总觉得哪里怪怪的。

对自己说是因为让对方放下工作来来回回地跑有些过于麻烦人了，自己又要住很多天，对方若是一起住下家里客房恐怕不够……但心里很清楚还有别的原因。

……那里是家。家里面，只要有家人就足够了。

北条夫妇是父亲的朋友，是一直在照顾自己的，对自己很好的叔叔阿姨。

但是，和家人有区别。

会尊敬他们，会感念他们的好，如果可以的话，希望能够回报——就到这里为止，仅此而已。

隐约知道这样的想法是有问题的，却无法更改。也不想更改。

围着厚厚的围巾，把毛线手套掖进袖子里，蜷在座位上。背包抱在身前，下巴搁在背包上，警惕地观察着周围的人。

周围基本上都是大人，偶尔有孩子也是大人带着的。满眼都是陌生的面孔，他们有的在小声交谈，有的在分享食物，也有的只是在歪着头小憩，一组一组的座位间因为乘员亲密的关系而自发地形成了一个个无形的、旁人无法涉足的亲密空间。

只有他是一个人。

棕发的少年垂着头，抿紧了唇，稍微有些瑟缩，过一会儿又挺直了脊背。

……已经不是小孩子了。今年十二岁，明年就要上国中，还要远离家人寄住在别人家……已经不能像个小孩子一样撒娇逃避了。

突然很清晰地意识到这一点。

被人流裹挟着下了车，在熙熙攘攘的人群中来回搜寻，很快就看到了那两个一高一矮、宛若姐弟的身影。

紧绷的身体松懈下来，眼睛竟有些酸涩。先是快步走，后来就小跑起来，连行李箱发出的刺耳声音都不去管。

走到他们身后的时候止步，微微喘息着，等那两人察觉到转过身来，才轻轻唤着：“妈妈，哥哥。”

妈妈愣了愣，紧接着就微笑起来。而纲吉的表达更直接——直直地扑过去，抱住他：“言！”

言纲没抗住突然的冲击力，不由自主地松了手里的拉杆，箱子啪的一声倒在地上。

“啊啊……！对不起……”纲吉连忙松开他，蹲下身，抢在他之前把行李箱一把拉起，讨好地笑了笑。

妈妈一直在旁边笑眯眯地看着，直到现在才说：“好啦，走吧？”

他和纲吉一左一右地走在妈妈的身边，行李箱在一段争执之后最终由纲吉负责。并盛才下过一场雪，薄薄的一层积累在地面上，被来往的行人踩踏成污黑的冰水混合物，走在上面一不小心就会摔倒。三人都裹着厚厚的围巾，说话间呼出白蒙蒙的雾气，脸颊冻得通红。

但是，真的很开心。好像一家人一直在一起，从未分离。

妈妈建议去饭店里吃晚饭，作为对言纲归家的欢迎。言纲却拒绝了。

“想吃妈妈做的饭。”

晚饭的时候他难得地举起了饭碗：“再来一碗！”然后埋头扒饭。

家里的菜比北条家口味重一点。

晚饭后就和纲吉一起去楼上卧室了。纲吉拉着他说要把那些攒了好久的双人游戏打通关，他摩挲着好几个月没摸过的游戏手柄，竟觉得有些陌生。

一直到十一点多言纲才在纲吉嚷嚷着再玩一局的声音中理直气壮地说“我累了”，无视身后恋恋不舍的眼神强行关掉电源。

两张单人床一左一右地摆在房间里。属于言纲的那张因为太久没有人睡，看上去缺了几分人气，但到底没有落灰，想来是妈妈时常打扫的缘故。

嗅着被子上熟悉又陌生的气味，言纲躺了半天也没有睡意，翻了个身，仰躺着望着黑漆漆的天花板发呆。他听到那边也不时传来翻身的声音。

听着那边动静一直不断，言纲忍不住问了一句：“睡不着？”

“嗯。”从那里传来了回应。

然后那里的动静一下子变大了。言纲转头看过去，只见纲吉不知什么时候起来了，裹紧睡衣领子小跑到他这边，一把拉开被子，携着一股凉风就钻了进去。

“……干嘛啊！”被寒风一冻，言纲抱怨了一句，却还是帮纲吉把被子拉好，顺便掖紧被角。

“冷。”纲吉含含糊糊地说，搂住他的肩膀，调整了个舒服的位置，闭上眼睛。

确实两个人一块儿睡暖和些，就算稍大些后就开始分床，两人到冷天还是习惯挤在一张床上。

到底两张单人床还是间隔了一段距离，刚刚钻进被窝的纲吉连睡衣上都浸着寒意。言纲伸手搂住纲吉的腰，被冻得缩了缩身体，稍稍调整姿势以便对方抱得更舒服些。

冷也就是刚开始那会儿，过了一会儿身体就开始回暖了。躯体相依，额头相抵，维持着这样亲密的姿态，言纲很快也昏昏欲睡。

是太暖和了吧。

很轻易的，就进入了最深层次的睡眠。


	6. Chapter 6

言纲踮起脚尖望了望前面看不到尽头的队伍，内心有点绝望。雪停了，太阳刚出来，正是最冷的时候，而他居然要在这么冷的天气早起出门排队……

“言，冷吗？”纲吉歪过头问他，脸颊在寒风中冻得通红，暖棕色眼中那股兴奋劲儿却怎么也遮掩不住。

“还好……就是有点困。”眼皮耷拉下来，他往纲吉那里靠近了一些，头挨着对方的肩膀。

今天是纲吉期待了很久的一部游戏的发售日。为了抢到心仪的游戏，纲吉一大早就把他从被窝里拉起来，结果到了地点才发现，尽管还没到发售时间，却早已排起了长队。

不过对于这种状况，两人也是早有预料。纲吉自己就经历过无数次类似的情况了，而言纲……纯粹是因为经常被纲吉拉着一起排队而已。

“是因为昨天睡太晚了么……”纲吉嘟囔着，揽着言纲的肩膀抱住他，让他的下巴搁在自己的肩上，“困的话睡一会儿吧，反正离发售开始还有四十多分钟呢。”

“唔……”言纲胡乱应了一声，闭上眼睛，不自觉地蹭蹭对方衣领上毛茸茸的部分，冻僵的脸颊贴到滚烫的皮肤之后忍不住发出一声满足的喟叹。

“嘶——好冷啦言！不要直接贴脖子！”纲吉抱怨一句，却没有躲开。

纲吉丝毫没有考虑这样自己会站得很累，就像言纲也没有考虑为什么买游戏只需要一个人却要硬拉着他。

陪伴着对方去做每一件事情，在对方状态不好的时候成为依靠，这些事情对于这对双胞胎来说是完全理所当然的。所以，不会抱怨，不会拒绝，甚至不会考虑理由。

言纲迷迷糊糊地醒来之后，茫然地看着周围四散的人群：“这是……什么状况？”

“呃……”纲吉用毛茸茸的手套蹭了蹭脸，“事实上，发售已经结束了……”

根据周围的景物确认他们还站在原来的地方，又看到周围人大都抱着同款的盒子喜笑颜开，纲吉手上却空无一物，言纲很快就明白发生了什么。

“为什么不叫醒我？”

“因为你睡得太熟了嘛……”纲吉按住弟弟的肩膀伸出手，指尖隔着毛线手套触及对方眼底的青黑。

长长的睫毛颤了颤，耀眼的赤金终于被眼皮遮敛。“笨蛋。”

“所以言之前果然是说谎的吧，还告诉我在那边暂时不用上学很轻松……明明过得很辛苦。”

言纲错开对方的视线：“也就是刚开始这段时间比较累，其实后面会好一点的……等完全适应之后。”

结果最后两人就这样双手空空地回去了。言纲还是有些困，眼皮半耷拉着，脑袋一点一点，居然还能维持正常的行进路线。直到脸颊被一阵凉意侵袭。

“嘶——”言纲吓得差点跳起来，发现身边的双生哥哥正掂着一个雪球笑嘻嘻地看着他时，他也反应过来发生了什么了。

没有多余的言语，他立即从旁边的树丛上抓了一把雪，团紧的时候纲吉已经跑远了。言纲眯了眯眼，以右手为准镜，左手将雪球大力抛出。纲吉有些夸张地大叫一声，试图往一旁闪避，却还是被击中了肩膀。他跌倒了——与其说是被击倒倒不如说完全是因为四肢不协调被自己绊倒的，不过言纲还是觉得自己做得有些过火，连忙跑过去：“没事吧？……”

后面的话被迎面而来的雪球堵住。

这个雪球很疏松，估计是因为制作时过于仓促导致的，砸到脸上时就已经变成了松松软软的雪花。言纲面无表情地抹掉脸上的“雪”迹，沉默地看向一脸得意的哥哥。

战斗，一触即发。

回到家时，奈奈看到两个孩子浑身衣服湿透的模样，十分惊讶：“啊呀，不是说去买游戏吗，怎么会弄成这样？……你们不会偷偷去河上玩了吧？”说到后面，语气严肃起来，估计是以为他们在冰上玩耍结果掉水里去了。

“没有，妈妈。”言纲摇摇头，发尖的水珠随之滴落。“只是之后去打雪仗了。”

纲吉随后点头，认真地重复：“嗯，只是打雪仗。”

至于之后因为声音太大一不小心被屋顶震落的雪埋了的事情……就当没发生过吧。

在妈妈转身去厨房熬姜汤后，两兄弟交换了一个意味深长的眼神：这场“战斗”，还没有分出胜负呢！

就这样打打闹闹地，度过了剩余的假期。临别前纲吉对着远去列车上的言纲大喊：“春——假——要——回——来——啊——”

言纲把头探出窗外，挥了挥手作为应答。 


	7. Chapter 7

樱花飘落的季节里，言纲在北条夫妇的陪伴下度过了国中的入学式。

泽田家光没来，说是有事。泽田奈奈本是想来，但是她还要去参加纲吉的入学式，走不开，只好拜托北条夫妇多拍些照片。

教室里，新生们用畏惧而好奇的目光打量着周围，偶尔有人在人群中见到熟悉的面孔，立即眼睛一亮迎上去。

“凉介！你也在这个班啊！”“是啊，好巧！”

“时子，这里这里！”“伊织？你不是说要去另一所学校吗？”“入学测试没过，只好来这里了。不过这样也很好啊，以后我们又可以一起吃便当了！”

就算没有熟人，在最初的不适应后，学生们也自发地开始尝试和周围人交流：“咦？你也是XX国小直升上来的吗？我也是的。我是三班，你呢？……四班？就在隔壁啊，我居然一直都没见过你。不过现在算是见过啦。”

从国小直升上来的学生有不少，听到他们的对话都聚了过去。大概是从中得到了灵感，不是直升的人也尝试通过来自的小学找共同话题。

“你是XX私立小的吗？那个传说中很厉害的……”“XX小也很厉害啦。”

其实他们未必真正在意问题的答案本身，只是近乎无意识地通过这种方式建立初步的联系，从而为之后小团体的成立奠定基础。

言纲到班的时候已经比较晚了。他环顾四周，终于找到后排唯一的空位，走了过去。

有人注意到这个新来的人，友善地笑了笑，向他搭话：“喂！你是哪个小学的？”

言纲看了他一眼，在记忆库中仔细地搜寻了一番，并没有找到一张相似的脸。不是认识的人？那为什么要问他这种问题？

这也算不上什么隐私，以为是大城市人特有的交流方式，言纲老老实实地回答：“并盛国小。”

“并盛？”问话的那人一脸茫然。见言纲不再理会他，从包里拿出新发的教科书认真地预习着，也不自讨没趣，转过身低声向旁人嘟囔一句：“真是冷淡啊。”

言纲不知道自己已经错过了第一个结交朋友的机会。

一个星期后，国一生组织了一次期初测验。言纲的成绩是班级第二年级第四。

言纲抱着从图书馆借来的书走向座位，两边的同学沉默地盯着他，等他走过去才开始窃窃私语：“第二是这个家伙？”

“嗯，听说他入学测试是六十多名，不知道是不是入学那次考砸了。”

“好高傲的样子……每次有人和他说话都爱答不理的，第一都没这么嚣张吧。”

“他从哪里来的？冰帝（*）？”

【*注：只是玩梗，众所周知冰帝并不是贵族学校。】

“不，是并盛。”

“并盛是哪里？感觉从来没听过啊。”

“天知道是哪个乡下的小地方。切，你还以为他是什么贵族吗？土包子一个！听口音就知道了！”

“那他拽什么拽？”

“哼，只是运气好，偶尔考好一次罢了，真以为自己很厉害吗？还借专业书装样子呢，谁知道里面是不是夹着漫画！”

言纲打开书，像是什么都没听见一样，专心地看自己借来的书。他的手指捏着页脚，花费了平时的五倍时间才读完了这两页，翻过去，另一只手轻轻抚平页脚的皱褶。

东京只是一个国中的图书馆，其藏书量就超过了并盛那家唯一的书店。当然，藏书量丰富的同时，它的管理也非常严格，不论是逾期未还还是书本破损都要做出相应的赔偿。

言纲很珍惜在这里获得的学习资源。所以，学习之外的事情，无所谓。

言纲没有参加任何的社团，一放学就坐电车到书店去，逗留一两个小时再回“家”——北条夫妇的房子。之后就是写作业，一直写到深夜。

不同的教学进度，有差异的学校常规，加快的生活学习节奏，甚至包括口音，这些都是言纲需要慢慢调整适应的。他不是天才，适应这里的生活从来不轻松。

经常在很晚的时候，画上最后一个句点，一边按揉胀痛的眼角一边去旁边拿另外一个人的作业本，然后摸了个空。

也时常无意识地把笔换到右手，写下一堆歪歪扭扭的字体后才意识到是在自己的本子上写字，已经不需要模仿另一个人的笔迹了。

唯一值得开心的大概是晚上的电话时间。

纲吉所说的“一天一个电话”的任性要求，最后居然被实现了。看上去就是个石油工人的泽田家光意外的有钱，居然给两个孩子买了当时算是奢侈品的手机，并信誓旦旦地拍着胸脯保证，话费管够。

遭遇的过分严厉或者奇特风趣的老师，不同学校的制度差异与相异的活动，偶然发现的物美价廉的小吃店，将要完结的旧番与人气满满的新番……

琐屑的信息伴着滋滋的杂音顺着电子流传递，相似而又不同的声音来回流转，在双方的脑中，用语言逐步勾勒出对方生活的另一个世界的模样。

无法涉足的，小小的并盛，大大的东京。

“……我知道我们终是分开了，但我们的心并未分开。我们在两个不同的地方生活，为彼此拓展了新的世界，展现了彼此的另一种可能。我们……我们仍是一体的，每天上学时，抬头看向那地平线上缓缓上升的炽热球体，我都知道，我们共享着每日的朝阳。”

寂静的教室里回荡着属于自己的嗓音，言纲艰难地读完最后一句话，手和小腿仍因为紧张和激动而微微颤抖。

写在纸上时还不觉得，读出来后便发现这些文字实在是太羞耻了。将那些细腻而私密的情绪宣之于众让他觉得十分害羞，碍于老师的权威，或许也有那么一丝隐秘的、想要分享的欲望，让他在不满和排斥淹没自己之前，同意了在班上阅读自己这篇高分作文，羞涩之余又有一点期待。

因为，是那样珍而重之的情感。不仅仅是自己知道，也想要别人了解，是这样天然而又美好的存在。

老师微笑着请他坐下，然后清了清嗓子，开口：“泽田同学的这篇作文构架巧妙，别出心裁地通过‘电话’这个载体行文，字里行间都显露出他平时深厚的积累和扎实的文字功底。当然，最重要的是其中蕴含的真切情感，这也是我最希望大家学习的：写作文一定要有真情实感，不要胡编乱造。”

“泽田同学就很好地做到了这一点。当时我们几个语文老师传看这篇作文，有个女老师还当场看哭了……能够看出来，泽田同学和他的哥哥关系真的很好呢。同卵双胞胎，是很罕见的现象，也是非常值得珍惜的、珍贵的羁绊。能够理解到这一点，并且在作文中充分表现出来，泽田同学做得非常棒。”

嘴角微不可查地扬了扬。

“泽田同学的遭遇是很令人同情的，为了在大城市求学，不得不离开熟悉的家人，熟悉的生活区域，孤伶伶的一个人，在这个全新的环境中挣扎着生存。但是，他并没有被陌生的生活吓倒，也没有被思念的痛苦打倒，而是能够将这份思念转化成前行的动力……”

“嘭！”

老师立即停了下来，看向发出声音的地方。

言纲慢慢弯下腰，捡起掉落在地上的文具盒，平静地道了声歉。

听到“同情”二字之后，他就再也听不下去后面的话语了。在那四面八方传来的灼热视线中，他感觉自己像是赤身裸体地暴露在那些怀着恶意或怜悯的目光之中，而后者甚至更令他感到耻辱。他努力挺直了脊背，像是要维护自己仅剩的那点可怜的尊严。

老师没有察觉到任何不对，甚至还善意地朝他笑了笑，又继续说了下去：“写作文，一定要能够打动阅卷老师，才是真正的成功。”

他垂着头，只有脊背挺得笔直。老师的声音在他耳中逐渐变成了模糊不清的噪音，反而是同学的窃窃私语那样清晰，如一柄利刃，狠狠刺痛了他的自尊：

“出卖情感来换分的人呐。”

很小的声音。轻轻的，仿佛只是一句随意的抱怨，或者一种漫不经心的、居高临下式的鄙薄。

老师大肆夸赞了一番他的作文，又开始讲年级里的其他几篇优秀作文。

“……看这个句子，融入了俳句的元素，长短句交错，显得非常优美、典雅，虽然稚嫩但已经隐隐有大家之风。这就是所谓‘诗化的语言’……”

喀嚓，喀嚓。

“……结尾这段环境描写，可谓是画龙点睛之笔。升华了主题，而又含蓄隽永。不过，这种技巧需要一定的文字功底，也需要注意和主题的暗合，大家不要盲目模仿……”

喀嚓，喀嚓。

为什么手表上，指针跳动的速度那么慢呢？

他不知道自己是如何熬到下课的。老师一离开，大家都舒展了筋骨开始随意四处走动，只有他还直僵僵地坐在自己的位置上，盯着文具盒上那个和黑色金属外壳画风不同的、略有破损的彩色贴画，好像能从这个纲吉硬给他贴上去的高达贴纸获得一点安慰一样。

“言君，今天在学校过得怎么样？有交到新朋友吗？”

听到北条阿姨关切的询问，言纲停下筷子，快速地将口中的食物咽下，才开口说：“在学校过得很好。没有交到新朋友……”观察着北条夫人神情的变化，他又加了一句，“不过成绩有所进步。这次考试的名次很好，被老师表扬了。”

“那真是太好了！”北条夫人眉眼都弯了起来，显然是真的为他而感到快乐。北条先生也看向他，眼镜后的目光里带着鼓励：“很不错啊！果然言君很聪明呢，不愧是家光的儿子！”

……家光的儿子。

是这样定位他的吗？

或许是察觉了言纲的心情，北条夫人有些嗔怪地瞪了北条先生一眼，然后有些担心地看着言纲：“不过，言君也不能只顾着学习哦，像你这个年纪的孩子，还是多交几个朋友比较好。”

但是对他来说，或许没有朋友会更好。言纲垂下眼，应了一声：“我知道了，会努力的。”

回到属于自己的卧室，他把书包放好，打开。拉动拉链的咯啦声格外刺耳。

从文件夹里找出那张试卷，用红笔写就的分数刺痛了他的眼睛。他把试卷举起，双手捏住上边，分别向相反的方向用力——

嘶啦。

脆弱的试卷逐渐在他手中变成不规则的碎片。仿佛还嫌不够似的，他又从卫生间接了一盆水，把碎片扔进水里，然后双手浸入冰凉的水中，用力揉搓着那些泡了水而柔软、字迹却没多少模糊的纸片，把它们分解成更加细小的纸团。

做完这一切，他把纸团一个一个地耐心地捞起，揉成一个大些的纸团。用完的水倒进马桶，纸团则几次拆开又揉在一起，变得面目全非之后埋入了花盆中。

拿出当日的作业，随意写了几道题，却怎么也定不下心。烦躁地甩开笔，瞥见一旁的那叠信封，目光凝住。他从抽屉里取出几张信纸，展开其中的一张。文字在笔尖肆意地流淌，空白的纸张很快被飘逸的字迹填满。他从来没有写过这么长的信，却觉得格外畅快。

第二天，老师突然要收试卷。小组长收到他这里的时候，他连假意的翻找都不愿，双手交握搁在课桌上，说：“没带。”

小组长盯着他看了一会儿，皱着眉，却没说什么，走了。

课后果然被老师叫过去。“明天带过来好吗？”

望着老师的眼睛，他终究没法说谎，低下头，说：“带不过来了。掉进水里了。”

“啊……”老师的神色一下子严肃起来，“是谁？”

言纲沉默地抵抗着，到底还是没法和老师对着干，偏过头，说出了实话：“我自己扔进去的。”

老师的脸色立即变得很可怕。他深深吸了一口气，身体有些颤动，但最终还是将自己的愤怒压制了下去。这位年轻的国文老师长着一张正直死板的国字脸，却意外地拥有一颗细腻敏感的心。他拍了拍言纲的肩膀：“有时候，你的容忍只会助长那些人的气焰。”

说完这句意有所指的话，他顿了顿，又说：“有什么困难，可以来找老师。”

很显然老师误会了什么。“不是霸凌。”轻声说完这句话，微微躬身不动声色地躲过打算落在他头顶的那只手，他带着几分诚心道了谢，转身退出办公室，轻轻合上门。

这位老师是个好人。他想着课堂上的经历，又想到刚才那不合时宜的安慰，在心里重复了一遍：是个……好人。 


	8. Chapter 8

拿着最新的成绩单走回座位上，言纲放下手里的另外几本书，并不因为心情不好就模仿别的男生粗鲁地把椅子往后拖，而是像平常一样轻轻拎起椅子往后挪了一截，正好放在自己可以安然落座的地方。无声地坐下后，他对着成绩和名次匆匆一扫，就按照科目整理到文件袋里去。对于这次名次的猛退，他也是有心理准备的，虽然不太好受，却还算平静。

在写作文的时候，刚写下题目，就发现脑中一片空白。他无法克制地想起之前的经历。还要这么做吗？剖开内心最柔软的地方，把最真挚的情感写出来，然后拿那样珍贵的东西来换取冷冰冰的分数，最后还要被他人肆意评头论足？

他想象着那样的场景，突然感到一阵恶心。

再也写不出来那样的文字了，至少，在试卷上是这样。

作文只得到一个平平常常的分数——还是看在他切题又文字功底不错的份上。数学和其他一些科目有所进步，但很有限。没有作文惊艳的加成，目前的这个名次反倒更加符合他的真实水平。

几缕细碎的议论有意无意地飘入耳中。“……这次年级前三是谁？”

“雨宫，藤原……还有一个是谁来着？”

“绫濑，三班的绫濑萤。”

“雨宫好像也是三班的吧……这次三班可是出风头了。”

“藤原是二班的，然后第四的五十岚是四班的，第五的赤坂……又是三班的。不是吧，这次前五居然没有一个是我们班的？”

“之前不是有两个我们班的前五吗？这次都没进？”

“哦，你说伊东和泽田？伊东之前是第二嘛，这次是第六，好像说是数学做得粗心了一点，蛮可惜的。泽田之前是第四的，但这次好像掉到三十名往后了？退步超大的。”

“正常。他那次不过是靠作文而已。作文的分数说不准的，没有作文加成，他的水平也就那样而已。”

“诶，我之前也听老师在办公室讲的，说是他这次作文写得特别差，跟之前比简直不是一个人写的……”

“嘛，有的人就是这样，偶然考好一次尾巴就翘上天了。还记得刚考完那天吗？就他一个人，居然一门作业都没写！数学老师当时气得脸色都青了，他还是一副无所谓的样子。”

“其实我也很怀疑他那次作文呢，真情实感……感情充沛得像假的一样。写小说才会这么生动的吧，真的写《我的哥哥》之类的题目，大家都会写的干巴巴的……因为太熟了嘛，感觉好恶心的，如果那样直白地表露想法的话。”

“那个，那个，你记得吗？那次开放日上来的那个人……不姓泽田诶。好像是叫北条还是什么的。发色也和泽田不一样。”

“那不是他爸爸啦，我听他叫那个人叔叔。”

“哇，是寄养？还是……”

“反正是没见过他父母，就他一个人在这里的。就算是进学，想不出哪家父母健在的情况会把孩子一个人送到外地……”

言纲拿出当日的作业，翻开，从第一题开始认认真真地写。这次的数学他有些许进步，但仍旧不能放松。

在心里默读了无数遍题目，终于能够将注意力集中于那些冰冷的数字上。

“呐，你们说，什么双胞胎哥哥，真的不是编出来的吗？”

笔尖一错，在洁白的纸张上留下深黑的印记。

“有可能哦，小说里都有的吧，那种、那种、叫什么来着？就是说因为缺乏亲情，所以想象一个虚拟的玩伴或者兄弟姐妹这样的……”

“诶诶？难道那家伙其实是失去了亲人才编的谎言……这么说的话，倒是听上去蛮可怜的——”

“哗啦！”椅子猛地向后滑了一截，在地面上摩擦着发出刺耳的声音。言纲垂着头，额前的刘海在脸上打下一片阴影。勉强用双手撑着桌面维持自己的冷静，手上暴起的青筋却暴露了他的心情。

班上瞬间就安静了下来。那些闲聊的人像是才发现议论的对象居然就在身边，尴尬而略带恐惧地看着他，之前的动作定格，看上去滑稽又可笑。

他慢慢地站直了身体，并不去看任何一个人，径直走出了教室。

他在上课前神色如常地回到了教室，脸上带有一点水迹，但通过分布可以明显地看出来只是洗脸留下来的而已。铺开试卷，认真地听着老师的评讲，红笔在题目旁边留下规整的字迹，那些内容却没有真正地在脑海中留下印迹。

频频地看着手表，等到指针跳动到四点整，老师却还在敲着黑板：“我再简单地讲一下最后一道题！注意了，这个地方，千万不要忘记考虑两种情况！”

准备收拾书包的手一顿。言纲把双手重新搁回桌上，面无表情地盯着老师的眼睛，以这种方式沉默地表达内心的抗拒。

老师显然是注意到了。“……不仅仅是这一道题的问题，之后的所有考试，百分之九十，都会考到这个知识点！我知道放学了你们都急着想回家，但是究竟是玩耍重要还是学习重要？尤其是某些同学，稍有进步就浮躁得不行，自己心里多少也有点数吧。”

老师别有深意地让目光在言纲身上停留了一瞬。

立即有几道视线集中过来，如锋利的钢丝交织成网，要将正中的猎物切割得支离破碎。突然安静下来的教室里，那声不知是谁发出的、轻轻的嗤笑异常明显。

言纲不去回应任何一道视线，只是挺直了脊背。当老师终于宣布下课的时候，他赶在老师叫住自己之前躲入人群，很快就消失不见。

“言纲君，怎么脸色这么差，生病了吗？”饭桌上，北条先生突然停了筷子，关切地询问。

言纲将口中的饭菜快速咽下，筷子轻轻搁在碗上，垂眸回答：“没生病……我没事，谢谢您的关心。”

这样敷衍的回答并不足以让北条先生放心。他还要说什么，就被北条夫人制止了。“言君，”黑发的妇人用那双墨色的眼温柔地注视着他，“今天你们老师给我打了电话……我并不是要批评你，成绩有波动是很正常的，而且毕竟言君还没有完全适应城市的生活。我只是希望，你不要为这件事情太过难过。”

北条夫人柔和的目光笼罩着他。那样带有温度和触觉的目光，就像是母亲……

可毕竟不是母亲。

“言君是个很让人放心的孩子，我知道你能够管理好自己的学习。不过，言君，过刚则易折——千万不要让自己的骄傲，成为伤害自己的利刃啊。”

这样不是来自于真正的亲人，只是因为父亲的关系而强加的关心……

“我知道的。”言纲微微颔首，“我会调整好自己的。”

这样的情感……

搁下筷子，合掌：“我吃好了。”

只能，成为双方的负担罢了。

丢下欲言又止的北条先生和轻声叹息的北条夫人，言纲回到自己的卧室，关上门。夜色如漆黑的幕布轻柔地笼罩了他的眼，给予他久违的安全感。

也不开灯，径直走向床，转过身把自己丢进柔软的床铺里。他摊开四肢，怔怔地望着天花板，感到疲惫像浪潮一样，一波一波地涌上来。

从窗户透进来的银色的月光，唯独眷顾了他的半张脸，将他的大半个身子遗弃在黑暗中。而渐渐习惯了黑暗的眼睛竟连月光都嫌刺眼了。他抬起一条胳膊，搁在眼睛上，张开嘴，却发不出任何声音。

他没有哭。他不会因为这种无聊的小事哭的，太懦弱了。

但他还是控制不住地呼吸急促起来，身体也随之轻微地抽动——像是在无声地抽泣一样。

铃声就是在这时突然响起的。叮叮咚咚重复的单调声音听久了竟有种悦耳的错觉。

他摸索着找到自己的手机，看都不看就摁下了接听键。甚至连惯例的“莫西莫西”都不需要，带着杂音的电磁波不远万里地送来那个略带急切意味的声音：“言？”

他对着黑黢黢的天花板在脑海中描摹那人的模样，宛如叹息一般，唤出了那两个音节：“……纲。”

“抱歉今天早了一点……言你作业还没写完吧。”

“……没，没在写作业。”

“诶？”

“……才，吃完饭。”

“哦，这样……今天北条先生也回来得很晚吗？”

“……嗯。”

不像原本在家的固定晚饭时间，北条家的晚饭时间是取决于北条先生的加班时间的。北条夫妇本来并不打算让还是个孩子的言纲也跟着他们一起饿肚子，但言纲觉得借住在别人家还让人家单独给自己做晚饭，未免太不知分寸了一点，仍是和北条夫妇一起吃。

“这么晚才吃，言不饿么？”

“……习惯，就好。”

每一次回答，他都要停顿一下，然后慢慢地说。他不希望自己的声音表现出任何的异样，只能用这种方式，压抑着自己的情感。

但这次是对方在停顿了。他听着那边静静的呼吸声，闭上眼，歪倒在一边，半蜷起身体，手仍按在手机上。这样子，会觉得好像纲吉就站在旁边贴着他的耳朵说话一样。

然后，他听到纲吉犹豫的声音。“言，”从手机里传来的声音一字一顿地说着，“你是不是，在哭？”

其实他之前真的没哭。但现在，听到这句话，他却觉得有点想哭了。

“没有。”

“你说谎。”很确定的语气。他眼前几乎要浮现出那个人难得严肃的脸。

“真没有。”他翻了个身，仰面躺着，空闲的手背盖在眼睛上，“真的。”

“我听到了。你的呼吸声不对。”

言纲沉默了一会儿。手机里传来规律的吐息。纲吉在很耐心地等着他。

“纲，你在的吧。”

“嗯，我在。”

“你是……真实存在的吧。”

那边传来一声轻笑。“……说什么傻话呢，哪会有这种小说情节啊。”

……为什么在回答之前要停顿一下呢？

言纲转换成侧躺的姿势，扯过自己的枕头抱在怀里，用下巴抵着，手机仍然紧紧地按在耳边，突然没头没脑地说：“……今天，成绩发下来了。挺……糟糕。”

对面没有立即传来回答。等了一会儿他才听到纲吉的声音，先是一声有些勉强的笑，“……没想到小言也有烦恼成绩的时候啊。”

“东京和并盛不一样。这里竞争很残酷。”言纲皱了皱眉，本能地不喜欢这样的说法，“我这次才考了三十二名。”

“诶？那，你们班多少人？”

“跟班里多少人没关系，是年级排名。”言纲说不清心里这股隐隐的烦闷是什么，“我总不至于落到班级三十多名的程度。”

话脱口而出后他就有点后悔。没等他说点什么来挽回一下，他就听见那头纲吉很勉强的声音：“是的啊，言那么厉害，就算是年级三十多名也算考得不好呢……”

“那我这样每次都垫底的算什么？”没有怒气。很平静，只有末尾的颤音隐约泄露了情绪。

冷冰冰的嘟嘟声提示他对方已经挂了电话。他把手机拿开，扬起手，恶狠狠地盯着墙壁，到底是没有冲动地扔出去。

他把那平日里最珍惜的物件随手往床上一丢，站起来，打开灯，被耀眼的光芒晃得泪流满面。拉开书包，翻出作业，一门一门地写下去。时不时泪水模糊了视线，他只是抬起袖子粗鲁地擦掉，然后继续用颤抖的手指捏着笔书写。

写到最后，终于是无作业可写了，他只好关了灯，把自己扔到床上。抱着被子，蜷缩起身子，头埋进柔软的布料里。

一个人睡觉真的很冷。


	9. Chapter 9

言纲很庆幸第二天是周末。这样至少他只用向北条夫妇解释为什么他的眼睛是肿的。

似乎是自动代入了“因为成绩退步自尊心受不了”这样的设定，北条夫妇也没有问太多。这让他感到少许的安慰。

其实冷静下来思考后就能够认识到自己的错误。纲吉成绩如何他又不是不知道，两人的成绩差距太大，谈起来到底伤人。本来在家的时候也是会注意避免这个问题的，只是这次……

是真的很难过啊。很迷茫啊。不知道该向谁倾诉，唯一能够找到的人就是他了不是么。

不想道歉。

就算知道自己有错也不想道歉。

这样赌气般的想法使得他晚上没再主动打电话过去。订正完所有的错题，抱着书温习薄弱的知识点，到了点就爬上床睡觉。理智得像个机器人。

不要再想着向谁倾诉了。一点点小问题而已，学会独立吧，学会自己去面对这一切吧。

能够绝对包容自己的人不在身边，只能通过手机间接地交流，像以前那样，一转头就能看到对方，已经从理所当然变成了一种奢侈。从东京到并盛，需要花5分钟走到车站，坐40分钟新干线，再坐一小时电车，最后从车站走15分钟到家。新干线的单程票价是3840円，电车票价150円。

120分钟，大概够做完三份习题；3990円，约等于17本Jump。这是他们现在的距离，是他们现在，无法轻易付出的代价。

必须要学会长大了。

言纲侧躺在床上，身体慢慢蜷缩起来，把被子抱进怀里。

……今晚，纲吉没有打电话过来。

第二天，和北条夫妇打过招呼后，言纲前往书店，准备去挑选适合的参考书。

“言！”突然从后面传来的，喊他名字的声音。

“是——”下意识地应了一声，言纲转过身，在视网膜上映出那张和自己一模一样的脸之后，睁大了眼睛。

“……在书店里不要大声喧哗。”反应过来之前已经这么说了。

“啊，抱歉……”那个人还是像以前一样，被这么直白地指出错误之后不会恼羞成怒，而是马上手足无措地低下头。

这些天的怒气好像都莫名其妙地因为这个动作而消减了。言纲叹了口气，将手里的书合上，书脊朝下地拿在手里，走上前去：“你怎么来……！”

在他走过去的过程中纲吉一直是低着头的，所以他完全没料到对方会突然抱住他。

肩膀被对方的双臂环住，颈窝被瘙痒的碎发充满，人体的温热明显地透过接触的部分传来——熟悉而陌生的拥抱。

“你……”

碎发磨蹭着颈部，肩背被巨力勒得发痛。

然后他听到了和自己相同的声线在耳边响起：“我不想道歉。但是，也不想冷战下去了。”

纲吉说完后松开他，对他笑了起来：“所以，我来找你了。”

纲吉是和奈奈一起来的。如果没有母亲带着，废柴属性的他早就不知道迷路到哪里去了。言纲领着两位远来的亲人回到北条夫妇的家，纲吉有些拘谨地和陌生人打了招呼，而奈奈则是和北条阿姨愉快地交流起厨艺的经验。期间言纲一直沉默着没说什么话，他仍沉浸在惊讶中，无法想象这梦一样的场景居然发生在现实。

北条先生不在家。北条先生总是很忙，就算是周末也未必能休息。而北条阿姨则不同，她不是家庭主妇，但工作似乎是完全用电脑完成的，从来没有出去上班的需要。言纲不清楚她究竟是做什么的，只是一次偶然地瞥见满屏的英文和数字——像黑客似的，总之看上去很厉害。

在两位夫人聊着的时候，两个孩子躲进了卧室里。

“这就是言住的房间吗？感觉……好小哦。”

“公寓房的房间肯定是要小一点的，反正能放得下床和书桌就够了。”

“全是书——！都没有电视和游戏机吗？”

“很贵……而且没时间。”

“言也太刻苦了吧……哇，那是最新的Jump？”

“准备看完之后寄给你的……还有一半，这几天没空看。”

很刻意地找了些话题之后，又陷入沉默。言纲的房间里除了那本Jump之外没有任何与“娱乐”沾边的东西，没有游戏，没有电视节目，他们似乎连如何与对方相处都忘记了。

言纲盯着自己的膝盖，偶尔瞥一眼桌上合起来的习题册，又很快收回眼神。今天他本来安排了不少学习计划，却完全被纲吉的到来打断了……他知道自己不该这么想，纲吉能过来明明应该是件很开心的事情，可是、可是……

他弄不清楚心里那种莫名的焦躁是什么，他不明白两人之间这样压抑的沉默究竟是因为什么，他想随便地和纲吉聊些什么，想到什么说什么，吐槽吐槽游戏里麻烦的Boss也好，讨论讨论漫画里值得思考的情节也好，就像以前一样。

但是他说不出口。是的，他知道纲吉现在正在迷恋的游戏，知道纲吉现在的心情，通过那些信件。他知道纲吉现在追的连载，通过纲吉拜托他代购的单行本。但他没有和纲吉一起在那些游戏里奋战过，没有和纲吉一起并排趴在床上研究那些黑白的画面。他不知道纲吉现在喜欢着什么，讨厌着什么，为什么而欣喜着，为什么而焦虑着。

他已经无法了解纲吉现在在想什么了。而纲吉也同样地，无法理解他现在的烦恼了。

“那个……”

最终，是纲吉率先打破了沉默。

“如果说还有一半的话，我们可以一起看？”

言纲愣了愣才反应过来纲吉说的是Jump。“啊……好。”

将劣质的纸制品平铺在两人的腿上，摊开，两颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑在一起，为了看清画面上的文字。言纲看得很心不在焉，纲吉的头发蹭着他的额角和脸颊弄得他很痒，近在咫尺的属于另一人的气息居然让他一时有些无法适应，但很快又莫名地平静下来。他们之间仍然没什么交流，但他奇异地从中获得了一种宽慰。

而另一种感觉则像虫一样潜伏在暗处，悄悄地撕扯着他的心，仿佛是在警告他，现在的一切温馨都不过是暂时的假象。

晚上，本来北条阿姨说要整理两间客房出来，不过纲吉谢绝了对方的热情，并表示自己只要和弟弟一起睡就行了。言纲对于要和双生哥哥分享一张床没太多意见，只是关了灯之后有些别扭地转过身，背对着纲吉。

黑暗中只能隐约看到物体的轮廓。不过，仅是轮廓也足以让他知道，哪个是椅子，哪个是书柜。生活了好几个月，他已经对这个暂时属于他的房间有了足够的了解，而他还要在这里生活三年，甚至更久……

背后突然传来衣料摩擦的声音。他感觉到逐渐接近的热源，然后是一双手摸索着环住了他的腰。纲吉从背后抱住他，轻轻地唤着他的名字：“……言。”

他微微动了一下。不是挣扎，只是下意识的反应，想要回过头去，却因为纲吉抱得太紧，做不到。“怎么了？”

他听见纲吉长长地舒了一口气。“没事……只是想叫你。”

纲吉蹭了蹭他的颈侧，然后就挨着他，不动弹了。“言，你在害怕吗？”

他放在床单上的手指收紧了。“……突然之间，说什么呢。我可不怕黑，都一个人睡这么久了。”

“才不是指怕黑……言，你明明知道我在说什么，别引开话题。”纲吉的声音有些不满，“我知道你在害怕……其实我也在害怕。”

“从你说要离开的那天我就在害怕……虽然不停地安慰自己，东京离这里很近，也有电话和信可以用来交流，但是……果然，还是变成这个样子了。”

环住腰的手臂突然加大了力道，而身后的声音还在继续：“言，我看到你在离我越来越远……我碰不到你了，就算站在你面前，我也无法触碰到你……如果知道会变成这样，从一开始就……”

纲吉的声音已经变得有些哽咽，而他手上的力度也达到了足以带来疼痛的程度。言纲一声不吭，只是将一只手收回被窝，覆盖住纲吉的手背。

“真是……一不小心就说出来了……但是，”纲吉吸了吸鼻子，“这样的想法太自私了。我明明很清楚言是为了什么才要去东京的，也很清楚言究竟付出了多少努力……因为这种事情就把言现在付出的一切都否定掉的话，真的太自私了……我、我只是很难过，难过得不知道该怎么办了……”

“我也……很难过。”言纲用略高的音量说。他本以为自己很平静，可实际上他几乎要无法压制尾音的颤抖。

纲吉顿了顿，然后哑着嗓子回答：“我知道啊。从那天的电话里就发现了。”他挪动了一下身体，用一种像是想要把怀中人嵌入身体的姿态继续着自己的束缚，“知道言也和我一样在害怕，在难过的时候，我居然还有些窃喜……好像这个样子的话，我们之间的距离还没有那么远……”

言纲没有答话。他总是话很少，或许是因为他深知语言能有多么伤人，因而谨慎地选择着每一次措辞，或许只是因为他害怕声音会泄露自己的情绪。他静静地听着紧贴在背后的，急促而略微颤抖的呼吸声，反复犹豫着。

但他最终还是说出口了——因为他知道，迟早是要说的。

“纲，我们总是要长大的。我们总有一天……会拥有各自的生活。”

贴着肋骨传来的轻微颤动让他怀疑自己是否又一次说错了话。

半晌，他听见纲吉平静的声音：“啊，是这样呢。”

背对的姿态让他无从得知纲吉脸上的神情，他只能听着双生兄长在耳畔的轻声呢喃：“那么……要努力成为人上人啊，言。”

心脏猛地紧缩。像是被锋锐的利刃刺入，伤口随着每一次跳动而抽痛。他第一次发现，原来真心的祝福也可以成为如此伤人的话语。想要辩解，却无从开口。

那个晚上之后的时间里，纲吉没有再和他说过一句话。


	10. Chapter 10

“言想去哪个大学？”  
  
“东大。”  
  
“呜哇——不愧是小言，目标好高！不过是言的话，应该很容易吧。”  
  
“不会，很难的，以我现在的学力，到时候考早稻田都很吃力。”  
  
“言都这么说，我就更没指望了吧……大概就是当浪人（*）的命了。不对，说不定我连高中都上不了。”  
  
【*注：此处的“浪人”是指无法考上大学的人。】  
  
“也不用这么贬低自己吧……”  
  
“不，我已经看到了啊，我的未来。”  
  
这是送行前的对话。纲吉最后告诉言纲，因为成绩太差，老爸给他找了个家庭教师，似乎最近几天就会到的样子。  
  
言纲不喜欢纲吉那副颓废认命的模样，可想起纲吉糟糕的学习状况，又说不出什么安慰的话。目送着远去的新干线，他低头看了看自己的手掌，慢慢地握紧拳。  
  
……等完成学业，一定要努力赚钱。为了让爸爸不用整天为了全家人的生计在外奔波，可以回家陪伴妈妈；为了未来哥哥他……  
  
不过在此之前，要好好学习。  
  
翻动着手头的练习册，他觉得自己似乎陷入了瓶颈。练习已经做得够多了，现在更应该思考的是优化学习方式。或许，可以找一些专业的书籍来研究一下。  
  
似乎在书店有几本美国那边教授时间管理方面的译著。  
  
然后，空余时间也可以考虑一下将来选择什么专业的问题了。能上什么层次的学校现在还不知道，调查学校没什么意义，但专业是可以事先了解的，要符合自身的兴趣和能力，也要比较容易找到高薪的工作。唔，真的存在这样的工作么……  
  
言纲坐在北条先生的车后座上，脑中思考着同龄人几乎不会思考的问题。虽然从未直面过生活的重压，天性的敏感却让他比一般的孩童考虑得更加深远，也让他承担着更大的压力。  
  
虽然其中有很多，都是不必要的担忧。  
  
而过分地将精力投注于学习也让他忽略了一些事情……一些很重要的事情。  
  
请了半天假去为家人送行，言纲在下午便及时赶回学校。正准备和往常一样进教室，却发现两个人堵在门口，一个双手环臂冷冷地站着，一个倚着门框百无聊赖地盯着自己的脚尖，像是在等着谁。  
  
是班上成绩最好的伊东和……岛津？他知道这两个男生似乎关系很好，是经常中午一起吃便当、体育课总是在一个队伍里、甚至小测时会用纸条传答案的那种程度。虽然不怎么和周围人交往，但这不代表他对其他人漠不关心，细致的观察力让他以“局外人”的角色对同班同学有足够详细的了解。  
  
迟疑了一下，还是装作没看见地准备进门。结果两个男生一看到他就突然将目光集中到他身上，瞬间从那种松散的状态脱离，站直了身体。  
  
……什么状况？校园霸凌？  
  
绷紧肌肉做好了战或逃的准备，脑中飞速思考着。考虑自己是在何时以什么样的理由得罪了这两人没什么意义，一方面，对方通常会自己说出来；另一方面，一般起因都是些鸡毛蒜皮不知所谓的事情，揣度这些家伙的想法简直是对大脑的摧残。  
  
“喂，泽田同学……请稍微等一下。”先开口的是伊东。  
  
已经被叫出名字，就不好躲过去了。言纲只好停下来，等待对方后续的说明。  
  
不过，语气倒是挺礼貌的。或许事情并不是他想的那样。  
  
  
  
伊东用无名指和中指转着笔，长杆状的金属物划破空气发出呜呜的风声。早上毫无预兆的小测突袭引起一片哀嚎，可惜其中并不包括他。只用三十分钟就完成了全部试题，又坚信“缺乏自信的家伙才需要检查写过的题目”，于是现在是正式无事可做了。  
  
稍微偏过头，很容易就注意到教室里另外一个和周围奋笔疾书的同学们格格不入的家伙。那烦躁地咬着笔头，注意力完全不在卷子上的男生，很显然不是像伊东一样提前答完了题，只是因为在关注别的事情罢了。  
  
岛津那家伙……在心里叹了口气，伊东从草稿纸上整整齐齐地裁下一小块，快速地写了几个字，揉成一团，准确地命中某人的后脑勺。特意控制过力道，纸团在命中目标后就无力地垂直滑落，而原本盯着某个方向发呆的岛津则是在大脑反应过来之前，就习惯性地像猩猩挠背一样，把手伸进衣领，够了几下才找到那个小纸团，粗鲁地将其展开。只见上面写着：  
  
“把卷子写完。”  
  
这样命令式的话语。还很多余地加上了句号，伊东就是喜欢在一些奇奇怪怪的地方认真。  
  
“咕唔——”就算老师不在，岛津还是没敢发出太大的声音，只是把牙齿咬得咔咔响。可恶，这家伙……纸条上居然不写答案！这跟耍流氓有什么区别！  
  
不过，到底是来自好友的提醒，他还是勉强收回心神，将注意力重新集中在胳膊下已经有点皱皱巴巴的雪白纸张上。重点学校的课堂小测，如果不认真做的话，哪怕不是叫家长，也会面临各种麻烦的。  
  
而他之前所注视的位置……仍旧，只有一把空荡荡的椅子。  
  
“你一直盯着泽田的位置做什么？”  
  
岛津把头扭到一边，掩饰地盯着墙角。下课后被伊东叫到走廊里时，他已经有点心理准备了。不过没想到好友还是一如既往地敏锐而直白。  
  
“只是有点奇怪罢了，那家伙居然敢旷课欸，真是胆大。”  
  
从余光里，看到对面的人推了推眼镜，眼神逐渐锐利起来。“愧疚的话去道歉就好了。”  
  
“什……等等！我什么时候说自己在愧疚了！话题跳得太快了吧？！”  
  
“要不然关心他来没来干嘛，又不是暗恋的女生。”面对跳脚的好友，伊东依旧用那种侦探揭穿犯人的冷静语调说着，“承认自己后悔说了过分话有那么困难吗？”  
  
“……呜。”  
  
被毫不留情地说中了心思。尽管拥有高中生般高大强壮的身材，岛津在伊东面前却总是处于弱势。大概气场的作用完全盖过了身高差吧。  
  
自暴自弃地挠了挠头，岛津看着脚尖，小声抱怨起来：“我本来只是讨厌他那副傲慢的样子，没打算说那么过分的，没想到一挑起话题他们就说个没完了。”  
  
伊东挑了挑眉：“然后在人家面前说出‘可怜’也是无意的咯？”  
  
“……！谁知道他在那里，过来的时候一点动静都没有……”  
  
“重点不是这个吧？”没有给予任何逃避的余地，伊东继续用审判的眼神注视着眼前的友人。“就算当时只是顺着语境说下去，但你也知道这是多么严重的侮辱吧。”  
  
“所以说当时没想这么多啊！”岛津受不了似的大喊起来，“就是一时冲动说出口的，结果那家伙就被刺激到连课都不来上了，明明平时看上去不是那么脆弱的样子。早知道……”  
  
伊东忍不住想要去揉一揉额角。头痛，真是让人头痛，还好事先把对方拉到无人的走廊上来了，这个做事完全不考虑后果的笨蛋，要是在班上吼上这么一嗓子，事情绝对会变得更复杂。“再坚强的人也有不能触碰的弱点。所以，别给自己找借口了——承认自己在愧疚吧。”  
  
稍微顿了顿，伊东冷淡地继续道：“按照我一贯的原则，我不会评价你做的是对是错——只是实在看不下去你那副忸忸怩怩的样子。等泽田同学来了就向他道歉吧，不敢的话我就陪你一起去。”  
  
狠狠地捏了捏拳头，岛津皱起眉，恶狠狠地回应：“不用！以为是小学女生，去老师办公室还要手拉手吗！”  
  
不过最后还是一起去了。自然，是伊东首先提出的，理由是“看着你别因为傲娇过度而忍不住打人。”  
  
理所当然地伴随着岛津愤怒的咆哮：“说谁是傲娇啊混蛋！”  
  
  
  
按照对方的要求，来到了无人的走廊。尽管没有察觉到敌意，身体还是下意识地紧绷着。  
  
……如果打架的话是要叫家长的。不能给北条先生添麻烦，让北条阿姨担心也不好。  
  
岛津的身高足足比他高出两个头，作为校篮球队的二军成员之一，手臂上有相当可观的肌肉。一拳打在身上会起淤青的吧……前提是打的中。  
  
而旁边看上去相对瘦弱的伊东，才是真正麻烦的对手。对方是学剑道的，据说还是被看好的下一任主将，多少受过正式的武技训练。如何有效地发力、该打击对手的哪个点，这些伊东会比岛津擅长的多。  
  
逃跑，跑不了就闪避，躲不开就稍微挨几拳——只能挨岛津的拳头。尽量用手臂挡住，不能伤到显眼的位置，不能伤到内脏。总而言之，没有发展到最坏的情况尽量不要还手，不然会变得很麻烦。单方面的欺凌只要不是太过分，一般学校都不会管。但打架斗殴就是完全性质不同的事情了，弄不好是会被记过的，甚至还会通知家长。  
  
在内心制定好策略，情绪也重新稳定下来，虽然面上还是一脸冷漠。  
  
“所以，叫我过来究竟有什么事？”  
  
听到他的发问，对面两人对视了一眼。然后，出乎意料地，看上去是主导者的伊东居然退到了一边，似乎是特意要给岛津让出说话空间。  
  
岛津站在他正前方，像一头背上插着刀的公牛盯着斗牛士那样痛苦而凶狠地盯着他。他则不甘示弱地挺直了脊背，握紧拳头，将警惕提至最高级别。  
  
空气逐渐凝滞。  
  
突然地，大约是终于按捺不住了，对方像是要发动攻击似的狠狠低下头来。连忙后退一步，侧过身减小受击面积，没想到迎来的却是音波攻击一般的大吼：  
  
“对不起！”  
  
“……”瞳孔微缩，差点下意识地摆出防御架势的言纲完全被对方不按常理出牌的举动震惊了。  
  
而另一边，成功将道歉说出口，岛津维持着九十度鞠躬的姿态，随后的话语也顺畅了很多：“带头在背后说泽田同学的闲话，甚至还赞同了那样过分的揣测，真的很抱歉！”  
  
到现在，言纲才敢确定对方是真的在诚心诚意地道歉，而不是想趁他发愣的时候偷袭。毕竟这位同学先前身上的攻击性也太明显了一点。  
  
是在说上周五的事情吗……说实话，他也是现在才发现原来岛津在之前议论的人之中。  
  
于是他点了点头。“是么，我知道了。”看着对方抬起头后有些惊讶的眼神，他继续说道，“之前的话，我没有很在意。只是之后请不要用这样的语言来恶意揣度我的家庭情况了吧。”  
  
“什么没有在意？”不知道为什么，岛津突然激动了起来，“明明你早上都旷课了——”  
  
“不是旷课，之前有好好地请过事假。”平淡地解释着，锐利的赤金双瞳好像看穿了对面人的一切心思，“如果是觉得愧疚的话，我已经原谅你了，岛津同学。”  
  
“你——！”  
  
“如果没有别的事情的话，我就先回教室了。”微微躬身，余光扫过一旁的伊东。果然，那位剑道社成员及时地上前一步，不动声色地按住岛津的肩膀，阻止对方发力出拳。看样子，伊东应该能劝说好对方的。  
  
“再见，岛津同学，还有伊东同学。”  
  
其实当时确实很生气。不过冷静下来一想，很多事情还是因为自己做得不够好才会给别人留下话柄。  
  
说是原谅，其实他并没有真正责怪过这些同学。不然，也不会连议论的人有哪些都不去注意。  
  
在他走后，岛津脸色难看地握紧拳头。然后，他挣开伊东的桎梏，冷冷地说：“放心，我没打算动手。”  
  
“是吗？”稍微拖长了音，伊东挑起一边的眉毛，完全是不信任的口气，“明明是一副马上要冲过去揍人的模样。”  
  
“……”大个子的男生没有反驳，只是撇过头啐了一口，把身上的攻击性稍微收敛了一点，“我果然还是很讨厌他。”  
  
“为什么？泽田同学可是作为受害者还在考虑加害者的心情呢。”  
  
岛津半天没应声，像是要压抑愤怒一样呼哧呼哧地喘着气。过了一会儿，才从牙缝里挤出一句话：“就是因为这样才讨厌。”


	11. Chapter 11

言纲进入教室时察觉到了气氛的不对劲。五六个人聚在讲台，摆弄着投影仪。剩下的人坐在下面，伸长脖子，有些甚至特地跑到前排。

他不动声色地走到自己的座位上，抬头看向大屏幕。上面所投影的是一本摊开的笔记本。潦草的字迹，像是出自某个学生之手。

【雷斯德架起雷神之怒，瞄准了萨托祖尔金红色的巨瞳。他的好朋友正在半空中与那巨龙缠斗，剑身时不时泛起苍蓝的光芒。不行，伊登完全无法击破萨托祖尔的防御，人类的体力是绝对耗不过巨龙的！难道泽伦洛斯的荣耀就要终结于此处了吗？雷斯德咬咬牙，再一次念动咒语：‘桑德拉——斯威夫特（ソンデラｰスウィフト）！’青绿色的雷电汇集在箭矢上，几乎要将他的手掌灼伤。他要把他的力量和性命，全部托付于这一击之上！‘萨托祖尔！接招吧！’】

下方甚至还有配图，粗糙的铅笔线条，模仿漫画分镜，勾勒出持剑的火柴人与大概是巨龙的蝴蝶样生物面对面互瞪的场景，还有一个放大的、有五官的火柴人被闪电（？）劈中的场景。

一个讲台上的学生忽然怪腔怪调地读道：“桑德拉斯威夫特！”

桑德拉斯威夫特……Thunder swift？言纲下意识地重复一遍，低喃道：“是‘迅雷’的意思？”

“就你懂英语？”从身后传来饱含怒气的声音。言纲回头一看，岛津正捏着拳头站在那里，脸颊充血。接着这个大块头的男生就大步走向讲台，一面大喊着“把投影仪关掉”，一面要去抢那本子。讲台上的人自是不肯，合起本子就向教室的某个角落抛去。一个人接住，又抛给下一人。他们中有很多并非讲台上那些人的同谋，只是从这种活动中得到了乐趣：既能和全班同学——无论熟还是不熟——亲密合作，又能欣赏笔记本的可怜主人无能狂怒，怎么都追不回自己的中二手记的模样，如此机会可是很难得的。

终于，笔记本被扔到了言纲那里。言纲接住差点击中后脑勺的投掷物，随后就要把它交还给主人，并不打算参与进这场集体的欺凌。正当他打算起身时，一张明信片从在飞行里散开的纸张中飞了出来。于是他下意识地俯身捡起，发现上面画着一个扎白色蝴蝶结的马尾女孩，细致的笔触明显不同于之前所见的抽象漫画。在女孩旁边倒是同款的潦草字迹，写着“観鈴（观铃）”两个复杂的汉字。

早就在一旁等着、差点要去跟言纲抢明信片的人也同样看到了上面的内容。他们中有一人念着misuzu，看向了青柳观铃。这个名字并不算常见，更何况青柳也有一条用来扎蝴蝶结的白色缎带。言纲试图赶在事件扩大前把明信片塞回笔记本，这时岛津终于赶到，动作粗暴地把本子和明信片一同抢走了。言纲没有错过那个仇恨的眼神，有心解释，却又觉得无话可说。

“岛津，你居然暗恋青柳！”那个念了misuzu的男生大声嘲笑。

岛津怒喝一声“闭嘴”，用一个滑稽的姿势把本子护在怀里。

男生的同伴跟着起哄：“你还把她画在明信片上！你是不是想让她当你的女主角？”

岛津不说话，突然举起本子狠狠砸在那个人头上。

混战持续到有人叫来老师为止。岛津嘴角挂了彩，脸上肿了一大块，阴沉沉地接受训斥，手里仍死死地捏着自己的笔记本。等到人群散去，青柳走了过来，静静地看着他。岛津立即从一个浑身是刺的不良少年变成了一个青涩的普通国中生，结结巴巴地说不出话。

“明信片给我。”青柳心平气和地说。

岛津诺诺地交了出来。

旁边有人哦哦怪叫。

青柳接过来，对着那个穿着魔法少女式超短裙的自己凝神看了一分钟，点点头：“画的不错。”

接着，她干脆利落地撕碎了那张明信片，带着碎片一巴掌甩在岛津脸上：“变态！不要脸！别让我再看到这种恶心的幻想！”

岛津愣住了。碎片有的黏在他脸上、身上，有的打着旋儿落了地，还有一片落在一滩黏糊糊的汽水里，惹得值日生大声抱怨。

岛津的漫画小说成为了班上的热点话题。时不时地有人故意路过岛津的座位而后大喊“以泽伦洛斯之名”或者“桑德拉斯威夫特”，还在课堂上提到翼龙时忽然指认那合成图属于萨托祖尔的同族。也有人一见到青柳就集体起哄地喊“女主角”，证明她在当天试图和这件事撇清关系的尝试并不成功。岛津尝试用怒喝或者暴力威慑来制止那些无聊的家伙，却反过来刺激了他们恶作剧的热情。青柳则开始彻底无视岛津，像是避开有害垃圾那样躲着他，但仍有人说她是在害羞，甚至说什么傲娇和单纯热血男主是绝配之类的怪话。言纲有一次无意间撞到青柳对着好友倾诉，那个果敢坚强的高挑女孩崩溃地哭泣，语气里恨毒了岛津这个先前从未察觉的暗恋者。

这份热潮在一周后因为体育祭的来临戛然而止。大家很快把注意力投入到活动的准备上，偶有人翻出老梗，也会被体育委员伊东含蓄地转移话题。事情好像就这样过去了。

……真的吗？

“！”言纲用力地推了几下，只听到咔擦咔擦的声音。他没有继续与突然打不开的门对抗，而是警惕地抬头看向上方，同时退到角落里，飞速地思考怎样才能减少溅起的水对衣服的污染。他不能穿着湿衣服回去，这会给北条阿姨增加不必要的工作量，还会引来担心。

他知道这样的把戏，在厕所外面用拖把之类的东西卡住门，之后兜头泼下污水，被锁在里面的人只能披着湿漉漉的衣服祈祷有个来上厕所的好心人移开障碍，不然就只能等放学之后清洁工来打扫了。有些人会用这种下作的手段报复别人，或者单纯用于欺负懦弱的、不敢反抗的“下层阶级”同学。

究竟是谁要对付他？

“在找水桶吗？放松，放松，泽田同学~我们可不是那种低俗的人。”或许是对他一直不出声的反应感到无趣，一个轻佻的声音响起。言纲辨认出那属于川崎，之前在讲台上读岛津的小说的几人之一。戏剧性的夸张说话方式和过分强烈的表演欲正是他的特征。“只是为了让你能好好听我们说话罢了，毕竟泽田同学真的——”

“好了，川崎。不是说好了让我来吗？”另一个声音粗鲁地打断了川崎。言纲原本关于自己和川崎那帮人的恩怨的思考全部中止，因为这个出乎意料的人声而愣在原地。

“喂，泽田。”那个人敲了敲门板。短暂的沉默后，言纲叫出了对方的名字：“……岛津。”

“我不记得做过什么需要让你报复的事情。”

被困在隔间里的那个家伙依旧是一副令人火大的傲慢做派。岛津捏紧拳头，几乎要忍不住掀开“门闩”，直接和里面那混蛋来一场拳拳到肉的“亲切交流”。不知道那家伙被摁在地上揍得鼻青脸肿的时候，是不是还能维持这种淡定的语气？

但那样还不够，远远不够。这个虚伪的家伙用谎言欺骗了他，明明嘴上说着不曾怨恨，却只是把报复延后了，还使出这种不上台面的手段……岛津冷漠地瞥了川崎等人一眼。居然宁愿同这等货色同流合污！他在内心唾弃着，从书包里掏出了一个杂志模样的东西。

“是啊，你没做什么，你只是‘什么都没做’。”他狞笑着，将手里那本作文选丢给川崎，“所以我今天也不会做什么，只会在这里欣赏你的丑态罢了。”

川崎很熟练地翻到折角的那页，将红笔圈出的部分怪腔怪调地读了出来：

“我知道我们终是分开了，但我们的心并未分开~”

“噫——”旁边的几个人配合地发出嘘声。

“从每一晚的通讯中，我们勾勒出彼此的世界~”

“写得像言情小说一样呢！”

“我们仍是一体的~”

“真恶心~”

“砰——”从门内发出一声巨响，像是里面的人一拳砸在了门上。“闭嘴！”

岛津从未听过泽田言纲这么情绪化的声音。有一瞬间他在犹疑自己是否做得太过分了，但很快这想法就被另一个声音取代：哈，这样才过瘾！这就叫以其人之道还治其人之身！泽田言纲故意把明信片拿出来，害他在全班同学面前受辱，甚至导致他被观铃讨厌的时候，也没想过这样对他有多过分。

他看向川崎。这家伙一点都没被吓到——谁会害怕关在笼子里的狮子呢——反倒笑嘻嘻地贴近隔板，“别这么暴躁嘛，泽田同学。你究竟在生什么气？这难道不是你最喜欢的作品吗？”

“是啊，一举得了年纪第四呢，一般人都写不出这么好的作文啊。”另一人阴阳怪气地附和。

“不仅别人写不出来，连自己都再也写不出来了呢！”

“我们只是在作者面前朗读一下这绝世佳作罢了，泽田同学，不要这么小气嘛。”

川崎挥手止住那些迫不及待地想要羞辱泽田言纲的家伙。他们都很讨厌这个成绩好又不合群的高傲家伙，好不容易逮着机会，怎能不趁机弄点“无伤大雅的恶作剧”呢？但是，一直进攻没有好处，适当地给对方留下喘息和思考的机会才能让乐趣最大化。他一贯精于此道。

他们一齐沉默下来，等待着泽田言纲的反应。他们听到抽风机的嗡鸣，听到窗外传来鸟儿的啾啁，但是没有听到泽田言纲的任何声音，仿佛他们正面对着一个空荡荡的隔间，里面的人早已在他们未注意的时候消失。这份安静反倒让川崎有些不自在。他思考着该怎么继续刺激对方，却听到一个过分平静的声音：

“岛津，那天我只是想把明信片放回去。”泽田言纲没有理会他们，反倒莫名其妙地向没有直接参与的岛津解释起来，“本子飞过来的时候散开了，你误会了。”

川崎立即看向岛津。大块头岛津捏着拳头，两眼发红，似乎陷入了剧烈的内心斗争之中。川崎的一个同伴害怕地看着岛津，颤声反驳：“你……你说什么就是什么了？那天我们都看到了，就是你拿出来的！”

‘笨蛋，你是想直接告诉岛津我们诬陷了泽田吗？’川崎恨铁不成钢地想着。接着，他目睹着岛津一把从那人手里夺过作文选的动作，在心里补上后半句：‘幸好岛津是个无可救药的蠢货。’

川崎不动声色地挪动脚步，站在靠近出口的位置，却没有急着逃走。反正岛津的拳头是不会砸在他们身上了，他也就乐于笑呵呵地继续围观事态发展。

岛津或许并不像川崎想象的那么蠢。也许，他只是无法面对“是自己做错了”的可能罢了。

“你以为这种软弱的辩解能让我相信吗？我告诉你，我永远都不会原谅你！我就是要让你也尝尝我的痛苦！”

他翻到了前一页。

于是，那个下午，川崎和他的同伴见证了岛津如何用猎枪残忍地戏弄一只关在笼内的狮子。门内发出一声又一声闷响，像是受伤的猛兽发出的可怖哀嚎。看客们尽情大笑，得到了他们想要的乐子。接下来至少一个月的时间里，这都会成为他们最有价值的谈资。


	12. Chapter 12

打开邮箱，从一堆色彩斑斓的宣传单中翻找出一只纯白的信封。

心情瞬间明媚起来，连脚步都轻快了几分。

北条先生还没回来。于是，先回到卧室，连书包拉链都没拉开，就直接打开了信封。

\--------------------------------------

“新番已收到！还是东京那里更新速度最快！果然并盛这里的书店老板只是懒得进货吧，你从那里邮寄过来的都收到了，这边书店还是上期的Jump。

寄过来时差点被狱寺君当成邮件炸弹处理掉。搞什么嘛！比起恐怖分子，这家伙明显更可怕！还好被山本阻止了。虽然想说“山本真是可靠呢”，但是……如果他没有笑呵呵地说“这肯定是阿纲的小女朋友给他寄的礼物啦”之类的话，我还是能违心地说出来的。

说了多少遍是弟弟啊弟弟，那帮家伙为什么总是死心不改地认为是异地的女朋友啊！谁说从外地寄东西过来的就一定是恋人啊，电视剧看多了吧！

蓝波又在跟我要漫画了，倒不是我小气不肯借给他，可是，要问别人借东西就有借有还啊！不仅不还还在漫画书上抹鼻涕是什么意思！想说他几句，但他根本不听，结果还被小春看到，小春以为我在虐待蓝波，赌气出走了……真是太乱来了！中间经历了一堆乱七八糟的事情，不过最后总算是解除误会了。

京子同学说觉得我最近太倒霉了，想请阴阳师帮我驱驱邪……唔，第一次被妈妈之外的异性关心，感觉挺微妙的。京子同学果然是个善良的人呢。

不过，阴阳师能驱邪吗？总有种不太好的预感。”

\----------------------------------------

相较于之前端正了很多的字迹，说不上清秀，至少不是惨不忍睹了。

哥哥的家庭教师还是一如既往的严厉呢。

而其他方面……从抽屉里拿出一个褐色封皮的空白笔记本，翻到第12页的位置。只见上面如同人设表或者情报汇总那样写着：

\----------------

【山本？？】

个子很高。

热爱棒球，受欢迎，擅长运动，尤其是投掷类。家里开寿司店。性格开朗，乐于助人，神经大条（疑似）。成绩较差，学力良。

曾自杀未遂。

信任的人。经常一起上学。偶尔会因为对方的天然有点困扰。

【狱寺？？】

银发，碧眼，意大利转学生。

性格冲动，不良少年（疑似）。很在乎纲*。被害妄想（疑似）。成绩很好，学力优。

高年级人冲突。

重度困扰，但很在乎这个朋友。经常一起上学。

…………

…………

【？？春】

马尾辫。

真诚，固执。因为某个意外目前在追求纲。隔壁绿中学生，成绩很好，学力优（？）。

排除被热情追求的困扰，是第一个女性朋友。

【笹川京子】

琥珀色眼睛。

温柔，善良，校花。喜欢甜品。喜欢游乐园刺激项目。将来想当警察。成绩较好，学力良。

拳击社前辈的妹妹。最近逐渐熟悉起来了。

\-----------------------

以上都是从来往信件和聊天中整理出来的信息。分析着这次的信件，将新获得的情报逐一添加。到了最后一个，笔尖稍微顿了顿，随后擦掉原来的内容，慢慢地写下一句话：

“喜欢的人（疑似）。”

合上笔记本的时候他嘴角还不自觉地挂着微笑。这里面的这么多名字，全部都是可以归类为“朋友”的存在。父亲专门找的家庭教师显然不仅仅是为提高成绩而来的，现在纲吉能交到如此多的好朋友，可以说是多亏了对方的悉心引导。

虽然纲吉本人好像对其中一些过于乱来的方法十分苦不堪言就是了。

在没有他的地方，纲吉也能找到陪伴自己的人，这样很好。

嘴角的弧度一僵，笑容变得飘渺了些。

……这样很好。

言纲的暑假安排得很满，如无意外的话会一直呆在东京。在电话里对着失落的纲吉安慰几句，为了转移话题问起对方的安排。

对面一下子变得丧气。“安排……哪有什么安排啊。反正基本上一直都要补习的吧，就算有空余时间，里包恩也不会让我闲着的。”

里包恩就是那个家庭教师的名字。

“这次没有全部挂科，不至于整个暑假都要补吧……啊，对了，总是‘里包恩’、‘里包恩’地直呼姓名是不是有点不太礼貌？毕竟是老师，也给了你很多帮助。不管是朋友也好，提高的成绩也好，不都该感谢对方的功劳吗？”

“咕……！谁要叫那个、那个家伙老师！整天就会乱来，大部分时间都在换着花样给我找麻烦！……只有朋友这点，好吧，确实该感谢他啦。”

“所以还是很喜欢这个老师的么。”直接略过表象理解了对方的真实心意，言纲认真地思考起来，“下次回去的时候我会准备一些适当的礼物的……你有什么推荐吗？咖啡豆怎么样？之前你好像说过他喜欢黑咖啡……”虽然是在吐槽的时候提到的，说对方的外形和苦涩的咖啡一点也不搭之类的——说起来，不是优雅从容的意大利绅士（家光语）吗，到底是怎样的外形才让纲吉觉得对方和黑咖啡的搭配违和感爆棚啊。

“不需要！完全不需要！凭什么啊，言你都没给我带过伴手礼！”

“之前说带点心你不是说觉得长途携带太累不让我拿吗？单行本之类的直接邮寄就可以了。”言纲完全没理解对方不满的点，“想让我带什么？”

“……也不是真的要你带什么。”对面低声嘟囔了一句，“言你能回来就好了。”

握住手机的手指稍微一紧。“我尽量。”努力用轻松的语气这么说着，随后沉默了许久，才摁下挂断键。

翻开计划本，从头开始计算日程……

“不行，果然还是不行——”合上本子皱着眉趴到桌子上，目光落在前方整齐码放的时间管理系列上。

“效率……”不自觉地，开始喃喃这样的词汇。

只能提高效率了。

改动一下顺序，把不需要参考书的习题带回去做也是可以考虑的。

言纲在暑假过半的时候登上了回家的新干线。按照车票上的标识找到自己的座位，安放行李，就座，平静地望着窗外的风景。现在出行时已经不会像第一次那样紧张了，可以放松地靠着椅背，小睡一会儿或者阅读随身携带的文库本来打发时间——考虑过利用这段时间来做卷子，但似乎大脑高速运转的状态很容易晕车的样子，头晕恶心的情况下效率也会很低下。

他本以为放假后纲吉会天天给他打电话，磨着他回去，没想到除了日常的通话之外纲吉从来不提要他回去的事情。他回想起那次对话，抿了抿唇。纲……是为了，不“打扰”他吧。

到了家门口，按下门铃，却许久没有听见前来开门的脚步声。这次他回来没有告诉任何人，抱着给家人一个惊喜的想法，居然忘了考虑家里没人的情况……

总之，先给纲打个电话好了。这样想着，将背包换到身前，拉开拉链。

随后听到了围墙外传来的一阵喧闹。是一群陌生少年少女的声音，渐渐地往这里来了。他毫不费力地从中分辨出那个虽略成熟了些、却并不觉得陌生的嗓音：“根本就没有这种事情啦！”

是纲和……纲的朋友？言纲转过身去，眼睁睁地看着一大群人浩浩荡荡地走进了大门。最前面的一身亮闪闪的银发少年和高个子男生，大约就是信中经常提到的“狱寺”和“山本”。纲吉被夹在中间，一副手足无措的样子。后面是两个少女，一个黑发马尾充满活力，一个橙色短发温柔娴静。少女们身边围着几个孩子，两个四五岁大的边跑边闹，一个八九岁的安安静静地跟在一旁。众人吵吵嚷嚷，看似各玩各的，却都隐隐以中间那个棕发的少年为中心。

纲吉在对上言纲的视线的瞬间失了声。他像是看到了什么不该出现在这里的异常之物，瞪大眼睛，张了张嘴又闭上，样子看上去有些滑稽。旁边的人也注意到纲吉的异常，全都安静下来，视线在两个极为相似的人之间巡回。

最后还是言纲率先打破了沉默。“纲，我回来了。”若无其事地打了招呼之后，他自然地移动视线，“不向我介绍一下吗？”

纲吉反应过来，连忙挨个介绍身边的人，双方也就在这极度尴尬的情景下认识了。

那边的几人也度过了最初的尴尬期，开始好奇地打量这个“阿纲的弟弟”。

“哈咿——是双胞胎吗？好神奇，真的一模一样呢！”似乎名字是“春”的马尾女孩，十分活泼地开口了。

而名为山本的男孩挠了挠头，胳膊上的肌肉随着这个动作明显地凸现出来。“原来真的是弟弟啊。”

“早就说了不是什么女朋友！”纲吉一面吐槽，一面紧张地盯着旁边不说话的橙发女孩，“而且，你们不是早就看到我房间里有两张床吗？”

“那时候还以为弟弟和外地的女朋友是两个人……除了瞳色之外真的从外貌上完全看不出差异，是同卵双胞胎吗，基因的力量真是可怕……”外表疑似不良少年的银发外国人狱寺意外地很学术，倒是符合学霸的特征。

在互相介绍的空当，外出买菜的妈妈回来了。言纲看到那些人很自然地涌入家门，坐在餐桌前等待，而纲吉也是一副习以为常的样子。  
  
……虽然纲好像早就在信里说过餐桌上太吵闹的事情了，不过……他真的没想到，原来纲和这些人这么熟吗。  
  
“里包恩先生呢？”小声地询问纲吉。家庭教师才是最应该在这里的人吧。  
  
“里包恩？他有事出去了——哎呀，先别提他了，我好不容易才有半天清净日子。”纲吉露出一副不堪其扰的神色，“言，等会儿下筷子的时候可别犹豫哦，不然……”  
  
纲吉没有来得及说完，因为随着饭菜上桌，饭桌战争已经彻底打响了。  
  
“总之，现在绝对不是客气的时候！”  
  
飞舞的筷子。大声的笑闹。言纲第一次体验到人数超过十人的庞大饭局的氛围，有些不适，又有些新奇地观察着周围的人。山本和狱寺为了谁该帮纲吉剥虾壳的事情争执了起来，虽然纲本人完全没注意到。说起来之前好像也是他们两个在吵架，关系真好啊……两个女孩吃相都很文静，偶尔帮着旁边的小孩夹菜。之前都没有认真跟女孩子相处过，言纲稍微看了几眼就移开了视线。  
  
叫做风太的那个八九岁的孩子一直安安静静地低头吃饭。和叫做一平的中国小孩不同，一平的安静似乎源于良好的家教，而风太……似乎，是在竭力表现出乖巧的样子。言纲很熟悉那样的神情，所以不免多投入了一些注意力。风太像是感受到他的注视，抬起头对上他的目光，睁大的褐色眼珠亮晶晶的。  
  
和一平同岁的蓝波倒是表现出符合年龄的吵闹……不，是超出的吵闹。看到蓝波一边大喊着“龙虾战士大战鸡蛋头妖怪”一边把龙虾的大钳套在手上试图欺负一平，言纲默默地修改了心中的评价。  
  
纲吉先是大声制止蓝波，未果，在蓝波被一平打哭之后，他叹息着一面安慰皱眉的小女孩、一面抽出纸巾给大哭的蓝波擦拭油乎乎的双手。蓝波哭声渐小，仍维持着抽泣，时不时偷瞄纲吉一眼。言纲突然有些微妙的预感，还没想明白，就看到蓝波猛地伸出另一只还没有擦干净的小手，抓住纲吉的衣摆：“哇哈哈！笨蛋纲中招啦！”  
  
纲吉愣了一下。然后……“蓝——波——！”

  
  
“啊啊，蓝波那家伙，真是有够让人头疼的。”纲吉挥着手来增强语气，“没有一刻是省心的！”  
  
“别乱动，你想滑倒吗？”言纲用有些严厉的语气警告了一下手舞足蹈的哥哥，才继续帮对方擦背。是的，一般人坐在小板凳上的时候，就算稍微活动活动，就算地面上很潮湿，也不至于滑倒。但是，前提是一·般·人。“说起来，里包恩先生的教育真的很成功呢，感觉你成熟了好多。”  
  
“欸？怎么、突然说这种话，怪难为情的……”  
  
“至少面对蓝波他们的时候，总算有哥哥的样子了。”  
  
“啊……”纲吉眨了眨眼，从中体味到潜藏的含义。“言，你吃醋了？”  
  
接着他感觉到背后的触感停下了。“没有。”冷静的、平淡的回复。如果没有回答前微妙的停顿，还是挺可信的。“你在想什么？”  
  
“果然吃醋了。”  
  
“说了没有。”言纲干脆把毛巾甩到纲吉肩上，“好了，我要泡澡了。”  
  
“诶——言，继续帮我擦背嘛。”  
  
“不要，坐车很累，我要休息。”  
  
“所以果然是……偶尔诚实点也没关系啊，小言！”  
  
“闭嘴，水要凉了。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 少量暴力描写。部分情节对恐惧大型动物的读者不太友好。

像是从高处坠落。

没有任何能抓住的东西。没有任何能支撑自己的东西。只能在无法抵抗的重力下，向着既定的终点，坠落，坠落……

“——！”

灵魂坠入身体——这个描述有些奇怪，不过恐怕确实是最恰当的比喻了。身体感知随着意识的清明逐步回归，能够感觉到接触着自己的柔软被褥，以及穿透眼皮的亮白色阳光。

言纲短暂地半睁开眼，很快就闭上了。大约半分钟后他狠狠心，竭力分开眼皮，对着天花板发了一会儿呆。

‘啊……对。已经回家了啊。’

鼻翼间萦绕着隐约的洗衣粉味，是妈妈惯用的那个牌子。慢慢转过头，却发现对面的床上居然没有人。被子松垮垮地叠放在床头，枕头搭在上面，有一半拖拉下来，几欲坠地。

纲起得这么早……？

五分钟后，洗漱完毕的言纲急促地冲下楼——他早就看过时间，不是纲早起，而是自己起晚了。身为学生，就算是在假期，一口气睡到九点钟也是很过分的行为。他走到半途就听见哥哥的声音：“蓝波！不要抱着果酱瓶到处跑！”

在拐角处顿了一下，他放慢步伐，走完最后一段路：至少自己没有错过早餐。

黑色花椰菜……不，是爆炸头的蓝波突然冲了过来：“哈哈哈，才不会把最后的果酱留给辫子妖怪！”

“蓝波，站住！”

一平从椅子上一跃而下，身手相当敏捷的样子……原来真的是学武术的吗？

“哈哈哈哈——诶、瓶子……”

半蹲下来把差点撞到自己的小男孩和对方举在头顶的果酱瓶一起扶稳，言纲正要把蓝波抱到餐桌那边去，就发现对方睁着湿漉漉的黑色大眼睛看着他，茫然地歪歪头，忽然指着他大喊：“是笨蛋纲的弟弟！笨蛋纲的弟弟也睡懒觉了！”

……想松手。

总之以比平时更加艰难的方式坐到了餐桌边。

“言，昨晚没睡好——蓝波，不要用手抓煎蛋！”

言纲默默地咬着面包，等到纲吉教训完调皮的小孩才慢吞吞地回应：“坐车有点累，没事。”

纲吉哦了一声，欲言又止地看着他，一对上眼神又心虚地收回目光。反复几次后，言纲终于忍不住率先打破沉默：“今天不用补课？”

“周末补什么课啊。”纲吉十分刻意地打了个哈欠，“今天里包恩不在，稍微偷点懒也没关系。”

吃完早饭，言纲回到卧室，开始整理带来的书和习题本。纲吉在他身后转来转去，半天才憋出一句：“才回来就要学习吗？”

“至少要把东西先收拾好。”言纲模棱两可地回答。他把最后一摞卷子整整齐齐地摆好，站直身子，侧过脸，淡淡道：“有话就直说。”

背后没声了。言纲正打算转过身去，却猝不及防地被搂住了腰。纲吉把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，毛茸茸的头发磨蹭着脖颈和脸颊，痒痒的。“是不是出了什么事？”

“为什么这么说？”

纲吉不回答，只是无声地松开他。言纲往旁边退了一步，转头看向纲吉，却猝不及防地被一股巨力推着向后倒去。

他掉进柔软的床铺间，只来得及抓住纲吉的一只胳膊。他试图把压在自己身上的人掀开，却在动作时迟疑了——曾有一次，他在玩闹时失手让纲吉撞到床头柜的尖角，鲜血直流的景象给他留下了相当深重的心理阴影。片刻的迟疑成为了战略性的失误，纲吉轻松地用另一只手穿过他的防线，在他找到一个温和的挣脱方式之前滑入衣服，直击痒痒肉——

“！”言纲猛地瑟缩了一下。这的确是只有纲吉知道的他的弱点之一，无法用锻炼或者意志力来补偿：他非常、非常的怕痒。

“哈哈……住、住手……哈……不要……”

不明白。身体为什么会这么奇怪，用无关紧要的信号塞满了大脑。蜷缩起来也完全无法抵挡对方的进攻，被激发出不自觉的大笑，直到肌肉酸痛面颊通红，因缺氧而发声困难。纲吉也在笑，是真正因为开心才笑，他清楚言纲的全部弱点，知道怎么让言纲投降。“哈……纲……够、够了……纲……”

发出了软弱的声音。明知道这样毫无意义，又不能让纲吉停下来。但还是忍不住呼唤着对方的名字，像是要从中得到一点虚假的慰藉。

然后纲吉就真的停手了。纲吉用拇指擦掉言纲眼角的生理性泪水，亲昵地碰碰他的鼻尖。言纲赌气地扭过头去，不想理会莫名其妙作弄自己的哥哥。纲吉也不介意，全身都压了上去，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝。言纲只觉得胸骨被压得发痛，不满地推推纲吉。纲吉坚决不退让，把他的手臂也一起压住，随后就在他耳边软软地叫他的名字。言纲被闹得没了脾气，干脆就任由纲吉压着了。

“言不开心。”

忽然，纲吉用陈述的语气断言道。

“什么？”

“言不开心。”纲吉重复了一遍，用手臂支撑起上身，认真地盯着那双还残留着水色的焰色眸子，“言心里有事。”

言纲偏过头，避开纲吉的眼神。“……没有。”

“说谎。”

眼皮颤动了一下。言纲揪紧床单，眼睛仍看向一边。“我只是坐车累才睡过掉的。”

“又不是在说这个——”纲吉很不满地提高音量，强行掰着言纲的脸迫使他看向自己。“言回来之后一直绷着脸，都没笑过。”

“所以你就用这种方式让我笑？”

纲吉摆出讨好的神情蹭蹭他，被他推开也不恼，反倒伸出手拉着他坐起来。

“……不问我在隐瞒什么吗？”

纲吉摇摇头。“言希望说的时候就会告诉我的吧。”

言纲没有回答。

过一会儿，纲吉忍不住问：“真的不告诉我？”

言纲勾勾唇角。“不。”

纲吉马上垮下脸来。

“今天有什么学习计划的安排吗？”

坐在书桌前，才打开一本练习册的言纲瞥见哥哥隐含期待的神色，搁了笔，平静地问：“你想做什么？”

纲吉从背后搂住他的脖子，晃来晃去。“好不容易碰上周末，出去逛逛吧？”

“热。”言纲皱着眉拉开纲吉的手，随后就把练习册合了起来。“去哪里？”

结果最后只是去街上闲逛而已。言纲头痛地揉了揉眉心——果然不该期待纲吉能做出什么靠谱的计划。

“……然后我莫名其妙地就变成了主将……啊，硬币？”

纲吉俯身，拾起一枚亮闪闪的小东西。在夏日的阳光下，白亮的反光显得有些刺目。

“500円吗……”

“哈，已经足够买两只很好的冰棒了！”纲吉一副捡了便宜的模样，“正好再走几步就有店——”

“等等。”言纲抓住纲吉的手腕，将那枚捡到的硬币转了个面。“你看这里，用马克笔写了字。”

“诶，真的。地址……联系方式……为什么会有人在硬币背面写这种东西啊！”

“会不会是幸运硬币？”

“那也不用写地址啊？”

“那么……可能是诅咒道具吧。”言纲摸摸下巴，陷入严肃的思考，“在特殊的位置摆放钱币，写上目标的信息，进行一系列特殊仪式……”

“噫！”纲吉被吓到了，手一松，硬币当啷啷地滚落到地上。

两人沉默了一会儿。

“一般来说不会在大白天弄诅咒吧。”

“不会吗？”

“不会！阳光之下就算有阴气也会消散的啊！”

“那就是祝福？在特殊的位置摆放钱币，写上家里的住址，祈求财运……”

“所以就没有不那么超自然的可能吗？”

“你觉得在正常的情况下，谁会在硬币上写家庭住址和电话？总不会是想方便捡到的还给失主吧？”

“咕……反驳、不能。”

讨论了一番也没什么结果。“不管怎么说，放回原位应该是最妥当的处理方式了。”以墙柱为参照物，言纲按照记忆比对着，用随手拣到的一根树枝小心移动硬币。“路上别吃东西，回去好好洗手。要不要顺路去神社祛邪？”

“这也太夸张了吧……”

硬币事件，就此落幕。

他们走到书店，买了一些单行本和练习册。纸币换成零钱，在口袋里叮铃叮铃的，感觉很麻烦，于是纲吉提议去一趟游戏厅。

“……完全只是你自己想去玩吧。”

纲吉首先选择了太鼓——这是他唯一擅长的项目。言纲一脸“又来了”的表情接过鼓槌，等提示音响起，马上神色一凛，反倒表现得比纲吉更投入。

“新纪录！”

“结果游戏币反而变多了……”纲吉头痛地晃了晃装游戏币的小盒子，“再去玩点别的消耗一下吧。”

“……所以你想玩就直说好了。”

——投篮。

“用力！用力……算了，试试看这样单手发力呢？……体育课上又被老师骂了吧？”

“咕呜……言你好烦啊……”

——打僵尸。

“纲，能不能别在僵尸扑过来的时候大叫……周围人都在指指点点了……”

——赛车。

“既然晕3D就不要勉强自己啊……”

——娃娃机。

“……你是认真的吗？”言纲神情复杂地站在巨大的玻璃箱前。

“这可是很考验技术力的游戏！”纲吉小心翼翼地移动着操纵杆，好像他正在控制的是某种高精度机床，而不是一个愚蠢透顶的大铁夹子。“位置，方向，角度，力道，还有当时的风速，周围人路过造成的地面震动……”

“有些词汇重复了吧，还有，不要擅自进入少年漫解说模式。”

顶着周围同行女孩/情侣的诡异目光，言纲一面围观自家哥哥屡战屡败，一面不动声色地往旁边退了一步，极力催眠自己，在看不见的地方存在着一个理论上的妹妹，或者女朋友……

话说，根据之前的交谈，纲好像确实有个疑似喜欢的人来着？

思绪已经不知不觉地偏到其他地方，直到纲吉垂头丧气地站起来，问他要一些新的游戏币，他才忽然回神，捂住盒口：

“让我来吧。”

投币，握杆，先尝试了一下移动的手感，才在一个适合的位置摁下按钮。大夹子摇摇晃晃地下降，重新回升时，里面已经多了一个白色的玩偶……

比想象中容易。言纲略感无趣，回头看向纲吉：“你想抓的是这个……”

“噗”的一声轻响，玩偶从铁夹的爪子中掉落，大大的眼睛贴着玻璃望向他，宛如嘲讽。

言纲沉默着，将第二枚游戏币投了进去。

“我说……不用这么消沉啊，本来娃娃机这种东西就是设计来骗钱的，故意做成很不适合抓东西的样子，言也是第一次玩，抓不到很正常……”

“不，这不是借口。”言纲垂下眼，避开了纲吉的目光。被遮挡的光线无法照亮他的神情，阴影之下，体形纤瘦的少年难得表现出些许脆弱之态。“位置，方向，角度，力道，还有风速和振动……如果全部考虑进去，就能找到唯一的解法。”

“这台词怎么好像在哪里听过……”

“而且，旁边明明有很多成功的例子！如果有那么多人可以做到这件事，又凭什么说它本身是困难的？”

好几个女孩心满意足地抱着玩偶从旁边路过。

“从什么时候开始……出现了越来越多我做不到的事情。”

“只是花光游戏币也没抓到玩偶而已，用不着这么夸张吧……”纲吉嘴角抽搐地望着蹲在角落里自闭的言纲，“好啦好啦，赶紧起来，再等会儿就会有人围观了。”

“为了前程离开家，到遥远的东京去，结果却并没有成为比原来更厉害的人，学习也好人际关系也好都处理不好。”仿佛没听到纲吉的话，言纲轻声说着，抓住了胸口的衣服，“这样下去，迟早有一天……我会成为一无是处的废物吧。”

“废物什么的……”

装游戏币的空盒子掉落在地，发出略显刺耳的噪音。纲吉半蹲下去，揪住言纲的衣领，“我才不允许你这么说！”

勉强还记得身处在公共场合，纲吉尽力压低了声音，但这不妨碍他表现自己的怒气。“如果言都算废物，我算什么？！在我眼里言一直都很优秀啊，为什么要这样贬低自己！”

“那只是在你看来！”言纲反握住他的手腕，“我现在过着怎样的生活，成绩如何，同学和老师如何评价我，你根本一无所知！”

“那还不是你不肯告诉我！你什么都不说，让我……”

“难道你就告诉我了吗？”

闭嘴，不要说下去了。明明心里很清楚……

“——你的家庭教师，为什么要特地躲着我？为什么他不怎么管你的学习，反而更关注你的交友？”

言纲在纲吉眼中看到受伤和恐慌的神色。他几乎在瞬间就后悔了。

其实他早就有所猜测，所谓家庭教师很可能只是个名头，那位父亲的友人，从国外来的里包恩先生，大约另有目的。结合纲吉在谈话和来信中提及的只言片语，言纲已经拼凑出了真相。

“心理咨询师”。言纲不太了解这类职业，不确定是不是这个名词，但大约就是这一类人吧。纲吉缺乏社交、又在学校生活中屡受挫折的状态引起了父亲的担忧，因此从外国请来专业的医师，以家庭教师的名义进行治疗和适当的干预。

读过一部分相关书籍的他知道心理疾病就和身体上的疾病一样，是很常见的东西。因为经历的事情，因为环境，甚至因为生理上的变化和遗传的倾向，人就会在心理上生病，而这和普通的病一样，是可能通过吃药和其他治疗方式来减轻症状或治愈的。抑郁，焦虑，都不是什么罕见的病症，就像感冒一样。

但是，就大环境而言，更多的人对心理疾病完全不了解，以为其等同于发疯，更有愚昧者会牵扯上鬼神之说。他们会觉得，患有这类疾病，是“羞耻”的。

所以，他这样说，就算之后再解释自己不会歧视来补救，肯定——

不，已经伤害到纲了。

远处的娃娃机传出欢快的音效。又有人抓到了吗。脑中简单地掠过这个念头，并未在意。接着是啪嗒啪嗒的足音，似乎是朝着这边来了。

稍微有点烦躁。知道这只是无理由的迁怒，言纲把这份心情压抑下去，轻轻扯开纲吉已经失去力气的手，“回家吧。”

这里毕竟是公共场合。道歉也好继续吵架也好，还是到家里解决吧。

他刚打算站起来，怀里就被人扔了一只毛茸茸的东西——是纲吉看中的那个白色的玩偶，某时下流行漫画中的吉祥物。

“送、送给你们！”

扔玩偶的是个带着小黄帽的女孩，眼睛红红的，像是才哭过的模样。“不要吵了，只是一个玩偶而已，你们没必要闹成这样啊！”

说完，也不管愣住的两人，打扮像小学低年级生，身高和声音却略显成熟的奇怪女孩就泪奔着扑进了疑似父亲的男人怀里。而父亲摸了摸女孩的头，笑呵呵地朝他们看了一眼。

奇怪的父女很快消失于人群中，独留下两人面面相觑：是该吐槽被小学生哄了，还是该吐槽那位父亲带小学生进游戏厅？

虽然被小学生送玩偶安慰真的很丢脸，不过也幸好对方打破了当时的气氛，稍微缓解了一点尴尬。玩偶只有棒球大小，正好可以塞进休闲裤宽大的口袋里。

回去的路上，纲吉没有提言纲的学校生活，言纲也没有提纲吉的家庭教师。两人默契地回避了敏感的话题。

“言。”纲吉忽然停住了脚步。言纲有心事，走出去几步才发现，回过头去看他。

“不管别人怎么看待你，至少，对我来说……言就是优秀本身。”

瞳孔稍稍放大。言纲转回头，双手抄进兜里。“肉麻。”

纲吉愣了一下，快步赶上他。

“好过分！我好不容易才想到这么感人的台词啊！”

“纯粹是轻小说看多了吧。”

“才不是！这明明是……里的台词……”

纲吉的声音逐渐轻下去。他和言纲同样看到了，立于阴影之中，毛茸茸的高大怪物，以及脸上人皮消融，露出诡异神情的女鬼！

在纲吉大喊“鬼啊——！”之前，他感觉到自己的手腕被用力地握住了。某个念头飞快地闪过，让他再次将目光停留在怪物黄色的皮毛上。他咽下一口口水，只觉得浑身僵硬，指尖发冷。下一刻，他反手拉住言纲，转过身，拼命地迈开了双腿。

跑。快点跑。跑到有大人的地方，到“那东西”的追击范围之外！红色的，汨汨流淌的液体。翻开的，粉白色的组织。绝对不想再一次看到那样的场景，绝对不能再次让言躺在那个死寂的白色之地——

言纲一开始被他拽得踉踉跄跄，后来才勉强能跟上他的脚步。而这是很不正常的，言的运动能力本应比他好得多。不知道跑了多久，纲吉才气喘吁吁地放慢脚步，扭头看到怪物和女鬼都没有追上来，总算能放心地休息。

言纲跟着他一起停下来，安静地被他拉着，垂着头，看不清表情。纲吉叹了口气，松开手，小心地捧起对方的脸——毫不意外地看到了一双失焦的眼睛。

“言。”纲吉微仰起头，按着言纲的后脑勺，让他靠在自己怀里。“言，已经没事了，没事了。”

臂间的这具僵硬的躯体，在延迟了许久之后终于颤抖起来。言纲紧紧揪住他的衣服，从始至终没有发出任何声音。他只能从胸口的湿热感揣测发生了什么。“言，不要怕，它不会追上来的，我们已经逃出来了。”

顺着突起的脊柱一节节抚摸，属于活物的温热让他想起曾经摸过的流浪猫——那是难得的一次他去靠近而没有被挠、被咬。都是这样，隔着皮就能摸到骨头，本是警惕地支棱着，感知到温暖和善意，才一节一节柔顺地软下去。但是，人的手一挪走，马上又会回复原来的模样，看似懒散地卧着，耳朵却一直转来转去，注意着人的动向，有一点不对，就要逃走，或是凶狠地龇牙。猫本来就是这么自我又独立的生物。

“稍微……再依赖一点我，也没关系的。”手掌最终停留在后颈的位置。些许的颤抖之后是放松，纲吉感觉到自己的衣服被松开了。“言不需要把每件事都做得很好，现在这样已经足够了。”

但是……言的话，应该是家猫吧。不会永远流浪下去，不会轻易地抛弃一个饲主，或一处领地，到远方去。他有可以归来的地方，有无法割舍的人。

所以，不需要总是勉强自己坚强起来，偶尔表现出脆弱，也是被允许的啊。

说起来不是什么大不了的事情。

和纲吉一样，只是有点怕狗。只不过纲吉连小型犬都怕，他则只是应付不来大型犬。纲吉见到狗会丢脸地尖叫逃跑（而且经常跑不过），而他——会恐惧到无法动弹。

是在很小的时候。记不清具体的时间，总之那时大概还在上幼儿园。和纲吉一起在草坪上玩，等到发现那条金毛巨犬时已经来不及逃跑了。下意识地挡在纲吉身前，随后就看到那条狗人立而起，庞大的身躯完全覆盖了他……

不能让狗咬到纲吉。在极端的恐惧下意外地陷入高度冷静的状态。口袋里有一把美工刀，这是唯一可能用来反抗的武器。

实际上，人类豢养的宠物犬并没有很强的攻击性，对方最初可能只是想和他们玩，却被他的攻击激发了血性。而他也高估了自己幼小躯体的力量和敏捷度，并未达成有效攻击。他摔倒在地上，背很痛，后脑勺也很痛，庞大兽类的爪压在孩童细嫩的胳膊上，利爪嵌入皮肤，带着臭味的水汽萦绕在面部，他一抬眼就能看到那尖锐的獠牙。

他听到纲吉的哭声。

他尝试了第二次攻击，目标是眼睛。

然后就是压倒一切的痛——巨犬咬住了他的手，利齿刺穿手掌。

在昏过去之前他隐约瞥见一抹橙。后来的事情已经记不清了，只是听老爸说发生了火灾还是什么，把狗吓跑了。他像是电视上演的那样，右手被包得严严实实，用三角巾吊在身前，吊了好久。其实伤口不算很严重，恢复得也很理想，不过可能是还存在着一点心理阴影，他开始用左手拿筷子，写字，成为了一个完全的左利手。遇到巨型犬，尤其是黄色的巨型犬，还是会不由自主地回想起当时的疼痛，以及会被活活撕碎吃掉的恐惧。

“那个……到底是什么？”

只记得是黄色皮毛，像人一样站立着，其他细节完全记不清了。

纲吉四下看了看，打了个哆嗦。“百鬼夜行……吧。我们可能撞上什么不该看见的东西了。”他哭丧着脸，大概比言纲回忆起了更多的东西。“肯定是因为我们动了那枚硬币！都是我不好，乱捡东西，害得你也……”

言纲抿着唇，脸色苍白地拉住纲吉的衣角。“去神社吧。”

于是最后两人一起在神社巫女的帮助下进行了祓禊。

第二日。

“阿嚏！”

“啊啦，怎么感冒了？都说了晚上不要贪凉，空调不能打太低啊……”

“没有，纲只是昨晚蹬被子——阿嚏！”

“言君也蹬被子了？”

“……是空调温度太低了。”

等妈妈念念叨叨地去拿体温计和药，两兄弟才隐秘地传递了眼神。

——让你编排我！

——现在的温度已经很高了，我是在为我们之后的生活考虑！

总之，虽然生了一场小病，至少之后没再在并盛见过妖怪和鬼了，或许并盛巫女确实有几分力量吧。

==================================================================

【小剧场】

“纲先生的弟弟，究竟是一个怎样的人呢？”

这是大家都很好奇的一个问题。对于这个在外地上学的双胞胎弟弟，纲吉很少直接提及，对那些交流的来信也是藏得死死的，不让别人看。

“要想了解一个人，就得通过日常的细节去观察。”可靠的里包恩一如既往地给他们提供了建议，“当然，阿纲的弟弟很快就会离开，我们需要更快捷的方式。比如说，制造一些场景，来测试他的为人。”

西装婴儿转向三浦春，这个行动力高超的绿中女生。“小春应该很有经验吧，之前你也通过测试更加了解阿纲了，不是吗？”

“测试？”狱寺隼人的眼神立马变得不善，“你这个女人，都对十代目做了什么？！”

“是很正常的测试！”小春不高兴地反驳，“也是里包恩酱给我的建议，用合适的事件来测试纲先生的善良，爱心，和正义。只不过……”

“只不过？”山本武摸摸下巴，“听上去好像挺有意思的，后来发生了什么意外吗？”

小春沮丧地点头。“纲先生每项测试都没有通过……但是，最后他还是像那次一样，不顾生命危险地救了小春，就算纲先生不善良，对老人没有爱心，是不正义的黑手党老大，我知道他还是我喜欢的那个纲先生！”

“臭女人！你在乱说什么，别污蔑十代目的名誉！”

“唔，我觉得这些测试项目的设计挺有道理的，也觉得阿纲不会通不过这些测试。”山本无视了两人的争执，直指问题核心，“是不是测试的方法有问题呢？”

“方法？”

小春试着回忆了一下（参考漫画59话）。

“用100円硬币考察善良？”狱寺冷笑，“从这里开始就足够愚蠢了——就算是一个真正善良的人，也不会无聊到为了100円就登门拜访物归原主！”

高智商不良少年张开五指，做出一个拒绝的手势，“至少得500円！”

“纲先生首先捡了起来——啊，他们好像注意到背面的字了！他们在讨论！”

小春透过望远镜，兴奋地实时转播。

“纲先生又把硬币扔掉了！然后纲先生的弟弟把硬币……挪回了原位？”

“嗯？”山本发出一个疑惑的单音。

现在他们处在某个视角开阔的房间里，用里包恩赞助的望远镜远程监视着两人的行动。本来他们打算近距离跟踪，小春甚至特制了道具树丛，但是里包恩以道路两旁没有景观树，他们的伪装极易暴露为由，修正了他们的方案。

“接下来呢？”

狱寺出乎意料地冷静询问。

“接下来……他们好像就离开了。”小春喃喃着拿开望远镜，“没有自己用掉也没有物归原主，而是放回原位……这到底算善良，还是不善良呢？”

“啊哈哈，至少不能算是不善良吧？”山本笑了笑，“这样做，如果失主按照记忆去可能的掉落地点查找，也会很容易找到的吧？而且他也不知道地址记录的那家人是不是坏人，我觉得这个做法挺稳妥的呀。”

是。这做法的确非常谨慎。狱寺皱起了眉头。他当然不是像那个蠢女人一样指望通过这些简陋的测试来满足自己的好奇心，身为左右手的他有着更重要的目的。

双生子在欧洲皇室中被视作不详*。理由是，长相过于相似，其他人难以分辨，当一方成为储君，另一方……就会成为最大的威胁。和十代目长相相同的泽田言纲早早被送往东京，应当是出于某种缘由被排除了继承权，不列入培养对象。这样的话，一生远离黑手党，倒是能平凡地活着。所以，这个长了张危险的脸的家伙，在十代目还没有正式继承的时候跑来并盛，究竟是有什么目的？是被人利用，还是——

【*注：这一点只是在文学作品中偶然见过，没有详细考证，勿轻信。】 

已经知道彭格列的事情了呢？

现在十代目手上的可用之人还不多。棒球笨蛋武力值尚可，却神经大条，跟这个还以为自己在玩黑手党游戏的家伙说这些复杂的事情他也听不懂。草坪头就更不用考虑了，完全是个拳击笨蛋。只能由他，用自己这双眼睛，来确认泽田言纲的目的。

以及他的威胁性。

‘谨慎，时刻保持警惕，不贪小利。当然，比不上十代目的包容和大气。’在脑内的笔记本记下一笔，狱寺无视了旁边两人无意义的闲聊，怀着隐秘的忧虑和骄傲，淡淡道，“赶紧跟上去吧。”

第二个考验是爱心。因为那两人去了游戏厅，假扮老奶奶的方案无法执行了。他们只能一边玩着游戏等待时机，一边商量新对策——直到转机出现。

“他们在玩娃娃机！”小春小声报告了这个消息，“似乎是有一个看重的玩偶，现在我们有机会了！”

小春的新方案是，自己装扮成小女孩，找一人装扮成爸爸。“小女孩”在两人抓到玩偶之后哭闹着想要，爸爸一面哄一面苦笑着问两人，能不能把玩偶借过来，会买一个一模一样的送给他们。

“那个玩偶好像已经绝版了哦，没想到会在这里看到。”山本歪了重点，似乎并不知道自己正在指出方案中的问题。“而且，纵容小孩用哭闹来索取别人的东西，感觉这样的家长很糟糕啊。”

“那就只要小女孩。”狱寺用拍板的语气说，“小女孩去撒娇要玩偶，爸爸在后方准备，意外发生时出来控场，带走女儿。”

“那么就只有小女孩很糟糕了。”山本耸耸肩，“我绝对不希望有这样一个弟弟妹妹。”

小女孩的扮演者自然是小春。爸爸的扮演者，小春指定了山本。

“哼，这家伙中年男人一样的圆滑外表和腐朽内在连你也能看出来了吗？”狱寺装模作样地冷哼一声，第一次觉得和小春站在了统一战线。

“什么啊，是因为他个子高啦。”

狱寺：感觉有被冒犯到。

这个方案，最终因为那两个人花光所有游戏币都没有抓到玩偶，意外地失败了。

“没想到居然是这种结局啊。”山本抬手想要挠头，在小春严厉的目光中讪讪地放下手——会弄乱假发的。“该说果然是阿纲的弟弟吗？一开始还觉得两人气质上差别很大，现在看来，除了外貌，其他方面也是有很多相似之处的嘛。”

‘骄傲，不能接受失败，心灵脆弱。’默默地记上一笔，狱寺合上脑内的笔记，将对方的威胁度往下调低了几个等级。‘这种人完全不能和心态平和、百折不挠的十代目相比，不足为惧。’

发现两人随之开始争吵，狱寺又增加了记录。‘器量太小，不愿接受别人的安慰，还是之前就和十代目有过节，只是现在借机爆发？’

“出现了突发事件啊。”一个婴儿体型的仙子不知何时出现在他们身边，“作为朋友，帮他们和解吧，在大庭广众之下吵起来也太难堪了。”

小春咬咬牙，顶着早就换好的小学生装扮冲到娃娃机前。“我知道了！只要把引起争执的玩偶抓出来——”

仙子幼嫩的小手在她之前抓住操纵杆，行云流水地动作起来。小春张大嘴巴：好，好可爱，甚至超越了里包恩酱……

“给。带着魔法道具去消除他们的冲突吧。”

小春抱着玩偶，义无反顾地冲向差点打起来的两人：“不要吵了！”

磕磕巴巴地说完，她便转身扑进“爸爸”怀里，慌乱脱身。脱离前匆匆一瞥，只看到少年抱着玩偶愣在原地，脸颊渐渐染上红晕。

“意外地，是很容易害羞的类型啊。”

【不，完全是因为被小学生劝架太耻辱了。】

狱寺默默地旁观了一切，将“器量太小”划去，着重强调了后半句。

‘和十代目有过节。’

“最后是扮成秋田鬼面妖怪恐吓小孩子，看对方会不会挺身而出。”小春对着公园的方向张望，最终遗憾地放下了手。“这个时间点好像没什么小孩子啊。”

“主要是因为天太热了吧。”终于不用继续伪装的山本感慨，“真的好热啊，之前脸上糊着泥巴，感觉自己都要喘不过气来了。小春你一点都不难受吗？”

“不啊，戏剧社经常要这样的。”

“哈哈，好厉害啊，小春。”

“欸嘿，也没那么厉害啦。”

“够了你们两个白痴！别在那里互夸了，再不想出替代的方案，十代目他们就要回家了！你们难道想跟到家里继续测试吗？”

几人一齐回想起那天晚上的事情。纲吉相当难得地挨个儿给他们打了电话，拜托他们在三天之内暂时不要找他玩，因为要陪着言纲。

“阿纲难得那样拜托，总觉得违背他的想法挺不好的。”山本首先被劝住。

“那就修改方案！”小春从之前的行动中得到了灵感，现在她有同伴，意味着更多的演员，“如果没有小孩子，就由我们自己来演受害者好了！”

小春重新穿上小学生的校服，同时易容成年幼的模样。个子高的山本再一次被拜托友情出演，套上了小春临时改过的妖怪服。狱寺依旧无事可做。

“我是负责观察记录的！这是最重要的位置，需要冷静地站在第三者视角上旁观！”

选定地点，站位。狱寺隐藏在垃圾堆里，山本举起从店里顺来的菜刀。“对，就是这样，动作要更凶狠一点……”

“等下，你脸上的泥巴好像掉下来了。”

“啊！果然还是不能长时间受热……”

听到了脚步声。两人停止对话，转头看去。

沉默，尴尬的沉默。

最终山本决定来当破冰者。就说他们是在排演话剧好了，这样想着，他友善地举起了手中的菜刀。

“都是你，把十代目吓到了！”狱寺一面追，一面责怪山本。

“我只是想打个招呼啊？”山本很无辜。“而且当时我们连姿势都没摆好，小春还在妆容上露陷了呢。”

“为什么，纲先生每次看到我易容都会转身就跑……”小春开始纠结起另外的事情。

幸好在场的三位都是运动好手，不说运动健将山本和从小在街头被追杀的狱寺，小春可是能轻松爬上墙头，穿着几十斤重的盔甲从家走到纲吉家又走到大桥的奇女子。他们并未跟丢两人，但追上去之后，是否要上前打招呼，就很不好抉择了。

“等等，纲先生的弟弟……好像是在哭？”

“是吗？我们居然把人家吓哭了？”山本抱着妖怪的头——是的，当时情况紧急，他没来得及换下道具服。“这下可难办了，之后得向他们好好道歉啊。”

因为太过尴尬，他们并没有立即上前，而是就地解散，决定之后再向两人坦白并道歉——当然，很快他们就因为（里包恩带来的）过度繁忙而忘记了这件事。

最终，小春对言纲的印象总结为：

胆小、容易害羞的好孩子。

山本对言纲的印象总结为：

不愧是阿纲的弟弟啊，哈哈。

狱寺对言纲的印象总结为：

谨小慎微，行动保守，警惕心强，但又骄傲自满，经不起挫折，非常依赖十代目，成为威胁的可能性极低。

“这个故事告诉我们，片面的观察是无法确认一个人的本性的。还需要更多磨练呢，阿纲的部下。”

这是里包恩的总结。

在英明的家庭教师里包恩的领导下，阿纲的部分预定部下进行了一次别开生面的演习，充分练习了情报收集和分工合作的能力，增进了同伴间的情谊，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


	14. Chapter 14

“言，帮我看一下这道题。”

言纲捏着笔，往旁边瞥了一眼。“提公因式x（x+1）。”

“哦哦……那这道题呢？”

一张让人眼花缭乱的几何图形集合出现在纲吉的手指下。言纲皱着眉，放下笔，把纲吉的作业本往自己这边扯了过来。

“先连接E点和G点。”言纲用指甲在两点之间划了条线，等着纲吉做好辅助线，才接着讲下去。

很久没有像这样，把一半的时间花费在给纲吉讲题上了。微妙的怀恋很快就转变成些微的烦躁。做题的思路频频被打断，纲吉过来询问的题目又有很多都是稍微想想就能知道做法的基础题。言纲竭力抑制住这些不好的想法，但纲吉似乎还是看出来了，在他讲解时并不认真听，而是小心翼翼地觑着他的脸色，之后来找他的频率都低了很多。

等到言纲终于做完今天的第一套习题，他们听到门铃响了起来。

纲吉首先下楼开门。言纲慢慢地跟在后面，越过哥哥的背影，看到了两个曾有一面之缘的人。

是山本和狱寺。

“学习会？”

“是啊，大家一起学习会比较有效率吧！”山本似乎永远都是这副乐观开朗的模样。

狱寺则是对山本的话不屑一顾。“对十代……泽、泽田大人来说，我才是唯一起作用的那个人！”

大人？还有之前说到一半的“重大（じゅうだ，jyuuda）”……作为友人来说，这样的称呼过于敬重了吧？

戴着不少金属饰品的狱寺君从外表上来看就是很中二的一个人，也许这只是对方习惯的对待好朋友的方式？但他对山本可不是这种态度，是好感度不够还是……

最后，他们一起挤在卧室的小矮桌边，开始讨论问题。狱寺似乎早就写完了自己的作业，正在热情满满地尝试辅导纲吉，而另一边同样需要辅导的山本被他理所当然地无视。山本挠挠头，也不生气，转向言纲求教。

“不愧是在东京上学的，真有一套呢，言纲！”

言纲微微皱眉，为对方自来熟地直呼名字的举动。但他没说什么，只是在心底默默地降低了好感。

纲吉那一边，频频传来哀嚎声。言纲注意了一下那边，发现狱寺完全是在念教科书……

“这样不行。单纯只是照本宣科的话，纲根本听不懂。”

在纲吉开始口吐白沫之前，言纲及时地上前制止了。

狱寺推了推不知道何时戴上的眼镜。“哼，这么简单的题目，对十……泽田大人来说只要好好理解书上的内容就够了！”

“就是因为看不懂，纲才会做不出来。”言纲皱起眉，完全无法理解对方的信心从何而来。“请稍微现实一点。如果你真心想好好帮助哥哥的话，就请放下这种傲慢的态度。”

“你！”狱寺双手拍桌，身体前倾，死死地盯着言纲，“看不懂什么的，现实一点什么的，你是在侮辱十代目的智商吗？就算你是十代目的弟弟，我也不能原谅——”

“狱寺君！”纲吉连忙拽了狱寺一把，又用紧张的眼神向言纲的方向偷瞄。“好啦好啦，不要吵架。言，狱寺君只是不擅长教人而已，没有恶意的。狱寺君，言只是在陈述事实而已，没必要为我这个废柴同学生气，好吧？”

纲吉特地强调了“同学”二字。

狱寺又恶狠狠地瞪了言纲一眼，不甘心地坐下。“十……泽田大人才不是什么废柴……”

“所以说不要叫什么‘大人’啊！‘君’就已经足够了！足够了！”

一场争执暂且消弥。但是问题仍然存在——纲吉还是搞不懂这道题要怎么做。数分钟后，他捂着脑袋大喊起来：“呜啊啊啊啊——就这样吧，狱寺君！不要继续浪费时间在我这种无可救药的笨蛋身上了，反正我就是学不会啦！”

“十……泽田大人！请不要这么说！您只是没有掌握到窍门而已，这种题目对于认真起来的您来说只是小菜一碟……”

言纲叹了口气，主动走到纲吉身边。“纲，是哪道题？”

纲吉自暴自弃地指了一下。

快速扫了眼题干，对着图形沉思了一会儿，言纲直接拿起纲吉摔到一旁的铅笔，在草稿纸上简单地写下步骤。“过E点和P点分别做垂线，垂足为F和N，将OP长度设为t，计算一下……易证得APN和AEF两个三角形相似，然后……”

“够了够了！”狱寺一把捂住习题，“你这样跟直接告诉泽田大人答案有什么区别！”

“你可以直接喊十代目，我不介意。”凉凉地回了一句，无视纲吉一下子惊悚起来的表情，言纲继续说道，“不像这样一步步讲清楚的话，纲是弄不懂的。而且时间也不早了，后面还有一整页，不能一直耗在一道题上。”

他本以为哥哥这个性格稍微有点狂躁的朋友会又一次吵起来，没想到，对方却一下子冷静了神色。

“哼，我终于明白了，为什么有你这个好学生弟弟在，十代目还是那么不擅长对付学校的任务。”狱寺摆出厌恶的神色，“你一直是这样做的吗？告诉十代目他做不到、只要依赖你就好。”

“狱、狱寺君！这样说也太过分了……”

心脏像是被刺了一下。言纲无法接受这样的指责，这算什么，难道他做错了什么吗？“说得好像是我才是纲现在成绩这么差的罪魁祸首一样。我是在用最适合纲的方式帮助他，不像你，只是带着好学生的傲慢，期望纲能轻松做到和你一样的程度罢了，你根本没有正视纲的难处！”

“言，狱寺他也没有……”

“傲慢？真正傲慢的人是你！”狱寺腾的一下站起来，神情变得激动，“擅自假定十代目的极限，不给他尝试的机会，这就是你所谓的最适合的办法？我告诉你，十代目将来一定会成为很厉害的人！不是你想象中没有你帮助就什么做不到的废物，而是比你更厉害，比任何人都更厉害的伟大首领！”

“——狱寺君！不要再说了！”拽着狱寺的衣服，纲吉难得表现出强硬的姿态。“虽然很感谢狱寺君这样为我说话，但是，我真的不是狱寺君说的那种厉害的角色。”他苦笑了一下，“其实，在这之前，我一直都是靠着抄小言的作业才没有被退学，有时候还会让小言帮我写作业……我在学习这方面是真的一窍不通，虽然在其他方面也是啦。至今为止不管是小言还是狱寺君都为我废了不少心，可惜都是白费功夫了。”

说着，纲吉忽然看向他，像是觉得很抱歉一样。那个眼神稍微刺痛了他，言纲下意识地移开目光，嘴角下撇。

纲在维护他。他意识到这一事实，却反倒为此心中郁郁。这是他想要的吗？让纲吉在好不容易交到的朋友面前承认自己一无是处，就为了证明他的“无辜”？他当然不乐于见到这样的景象，如果纲吉能成为很厉害的人，那么他当然也……

但这只是不切实际的幻想。纲吉并没有任何擅长的事情，学习也好，体育也好，甚至连稍微有点建设性的爱好都没有。所有人都有自己的特长，努力能抹平一切差距，这只是安慰小孩子的谎话罢了。总有人被上天眷顾，也有人需要付出更多才能勉勉强强达到平庸。

可他并不想眼睁睁地看着纲吉继续在朋友面前自我贬低。那算什么，他难道也要成为欺负纲吉的人中的一员吗？他怎么可以……成为伤害纲吉的人呢？

不过，就算这么想，他又能做什么？他不可能让纲吉突然开窍，在大家面前证明自我。如果能做到的话早就去做了。他能做的只有让纲吉生活得轻松一点，而他相信自己能够做到这一点。就算暂时地从纲吉身边离开，也只是为了在未来能更好地照顾对方。没有别的办法了，这是唯一正确的路径。

……所以，现在内心冒出的惶恐究竟是什么？这样的未来究竟有什么不好，难道他还在期望着别的什么东西吗？

“无论是言还是狱寺君，都请不要为我吵架了。为了我这种人……不值得。”

像是道歉一样，纲吉低下了头。一时间，房间里没有任何人说话，直到某人打破了淤滞的气氛。

“哇，怎么回事，空气一下子变得好沉重。”山本挠了挠头，像是根本没搞清楚之前发生了什么。“我说，言纲和狱寺会争执起来，说到底也只是因为不能确定该用怎样的方式教导阿纲吧？如果里包恩在这里的话，一定会这样说——”

他咳嗽了一声，好像在刻意模仿谁说话的语气。

“那么，就来一场彭格列式的教学比赛吧！用你们各自的方法教阿纲来做这道题，然后让阿纲自己去做剩下的同类型的题，谁能让阿纲更快地做出来，谁就是正确的！”

在山本说完之后，并没有人理他。山本尴尬地笑了笑：“哈哈，这样不行吗？”

“这套习题里，动点问题一共有七道。”狱寺先开口了，“去掉用于教学的一道，正好可以切分成一人三题。”

“好，根据难度编号，然后交叉来吧，你一三五，我二四六。”言纲毫不相让，“用秒表分别计算时间，首先比较做不出来的数量，然后比较用时。”

“你是在让着我？哼，很快你就会后悔了！”

“喂，等下等下等下——”纲吉抓狂地挠头，“怎么突然就擅自决定了，最后倒霉的还是我啊啊啊！”

“说起来，‘十代目’是什么意思？”言纲用毛巾揉搓着头发，仿佛随口问出。“还有‘首领’，‘彭格列’，是你们的什么暗号吗？”

一边问，他一边注意着纲吉的神色。只见纲吉身形一顿，满脸都写着“果然来了”。

“这个，是，是，游戏！对，黑手党游戏！我扮演黑手党家族彭格列的十代首领，然后狱寺君和山本是我的部下，这样的……”

“角色扮演游戏？”言纲并不十分意外。他先前就猜测过那位家庭教师帮助纲吉的方法，像这样成立一个俱乐部玩角色扮演游戏的话，似乎的确是促进友谊、增进各方面能力的好由头。“为什么是黑手党？”

不等纲吉回答，他就自己得出了答案。“是因为比较酷？”

像他们这个年龄，还是反派角色这样带着反叛魅力的存在更有吸引力。

“哈，哈哈，算是吧……”纲吉完全不敢看他的眼睛，干笑着打哈哈。

是因为害羞吧。言纲很能理解哥哥的想法。“那么，注意安全。”他把毛巾随手搭在架子上，率先走出浴室。“在你们模拟帮派斗争的时候。”

纲吉噎了一下，快步赶上他。“不会有这么危险的事情啦！”


	15. Chapter 15

仅仅在家里住了一个星期之后，言纲就不得不返回东京——他原先还打算一直停留到夏日祭的时候，但作业实在太多，学校又安排了开学前一周的自愿补习，他必须早点回来。

他和纲吉约定好，等烟火大会的时候，一起联通电话。这样就算分隔两地，也可以一起看烟花。

言纲为此加紧了写作业的速度。他得空出至少半天的时间来。就算不参加庙会也好，只是最后去看看烟花。也许到时候他还可以问问纲吉都和朋友们一起做了什么。

力的相互作用……捞金鱼的时候要轻柔地靠近……光的直线传播……打气枪的瞄准镜永远是歪的……

写着写着就没法集中注意力了。言纲放下笔，趴在摊开的习题册上，干脆专心致志地想象起往日游玩的场景。夏日祭究竟什么时候才能到来呢？

“说起来，最近好像又增加了一起吧？中学生失踪案件。”饭桌上，北条先生突然提出了这个话题。

北条夫人配合地皱起眉，露出忧虑的神色。“是啊，这次失踪的是国三生吧？真可怕，不知道是人贩子，还是……”

言纲安静地吃着饭。他没听说过这样的事情，或许是因为他专注于学习，没怎么注意新闻。

“国中的小孩子，不知道绑去做什么。如果是卖给没孩子的家庭的话，年龄太大了。如果是器官贩卖年龄又太小。”北条先生好像非常关注这个问题，并不是随口提一嘴，“要么是那种黑帮，弄残了强迫去乞讨的，要么，果然还是瞄准小孩子的变态杀人犯……”

筷子颤了颤，一粒笋干随之落下。他忽然意识到什么，如果身边存在着这样的危险人物，确实很让人害怕。但他更在意的，是——

“北条叔叔，”他的声音稍微有点颤抖，“那个，明天夏日祭的时候，我能稍微出去一段时间吗？”

“我想恐怕不行，言纲君。”北条先生果然表现出为难的样子，“你也听到我们刚才谈论的话题了吧？现在外面很不安全，尤其像夏日祭那种人多的场合，太容易出事了。今年就乖乖待在家里，好不好？”

“只是十几分钟！”言纲有点不太礼貌地违抗了对方，“看完烟火大会就回来，不会在外面停留太久的，也不会参加庙会。”

“但是，烟火大会本来人就很多……”

“一年一度的夏日祭，如果不能参加就太可怜了。”北条夫人出乎意料地插话了，“这样吧，我陪着言纲君一起去，如何？”

“由纪！”北条先生愕然了，他急急地说，“别忘了，那天我们要……”

说到一半，他又忽然闭上嘴，似乎是说了什么不该说的话。

“没关系的。”言纲很识趣地主动开口，“本来作业就很多，不去也好。只是看看烟花而已，在家里也行，还是不麻烦北条阿姨了吧。”

“由纪，就这样吧。”北条先生在北条夫人反驳之前率先定论，接着，他带着歉意看向言纲，“抱歉啊，表现得这么不近人情。”

“请不要道歉。”言纲不太自在地低下头，“北条叔叔也是为了我好。”

吃完饭后，他回到房间里。写了一会儿习题，看着眼前的抛物线，忽然赌气地把它推到一边。

提前写完又有什么用，反正他去不了烟火大会。

北条先生那天未说出口的好像是临时的工作安排。不仅北条先生需要加班，北条阿姨也跟着去了。北条先生反复嘱咐他“一定要好好待在家里”，随后锁上了门。恐怕唯一的办法是将床单系成长绳然后从窗户逃脱——不，怎么说他也不可能叛逆到那种地步。

他竭力把精力投入到学习里，直到晚上，纲吉的电话如约而来。

“言！”纲吉的声音听上去很兴奋，“你那边开始放烟花了吗？”

背景是烟花的炸裂声，与喧杂的人声。

言纲丢下笔，走到窗边。夜色之中，楼影重重，从楼宇的上缘勉强能发现一点闪光的痕迹。

“嗯，马上就要开始了。”

“我们这边已经开始了！（喂，蓝波——不要吃东西了，抬头呀！）啊，话说，言那边好安静啊。”

“大城市里的人都是比较安静的。”

说着，言纲拉开了窗户——高空中，呜呜的风声传来。果然离得太远了，完全听不到哪怕一点点烟花的声音呢。

他静默地注视着外面的点点灯火，听着耳边来自纲吉那里的噪声，从记忆中挖掘出过往两人一起看烟花的经历，藉此摹想那一边的热闹场景。

“呜哇——还是和往年一样好看！”等到那边逐渐安静下来，纲吉如是感叹道。“言，你那边还没开始吗？”

握住手机的手指稍稍用力。“已经结束了，在你那里吵吵闹闹的时候。”

“诶——果然还是这里太吵了。”纲吉完全没发现他话语里的不自然。应该说，是因为注意力完全不在这方面上吧。“我跟你说啊，今年真的超级开心的！我和狱寺君还有山本他们一起摆摊卖巧克力香蕉，赚了好多钱！虽然钱后来被抢走了，不过大家一起又把钱抢回来了！然后啊，然后啊，就大家一起在最好的位置看了烟花，京子她们也在旁边哦！”

他耐心地听着，并且不时地应和，让纲吉尽情地分享了自己的快乐。不属于他的快乐，没有他的参与也成立的快乐。

挂掉电话，他蜷起身体，把脸埋在膝盖间，还是没能忍住喉间的一声哽咽。

他这是，在嫉妒纲吉，吗？

“明明，我才是，一直被你嫉妒的那个人才对……”


	16. Chapter 16

抱着几本书，言纲在走廊里停下脚步，视线扫过拦路的几人，最终停留在为首的学生身上。“有什么事吗，岛津同学？”

岛津双手环臂，居高临下地用阴鸷的眼神打量他，半晌，才缓缓开口。“我有朋友在办公室听说了，这次物理竞赛的名额，老师已经内定了你。是不是你家里动用了什么关系？”

内定？难道是父亲……言纲心中一惊，某个念头快速闪过。说不清那种又气又急的埋怨心理，他强迫自己否决这种可能——不，父亲的能量应该不可能大到那种程度，而且以父亲的粗心大约只会在开学前嘱咐老师多照顾自己一些，不会涉及到这么细节的事情。

“我没听说过什么内定的话题，名额的选定是根据平时成绩和模拟测试的表现综合评定的。”

“哼，最好如此。”岛津摆出一个威胁的姿势。“这次竞赛对伊东很重要，别让我知道你私下里搞什么小动作。”

说完，便带着几人扬长而去。

言纲注视了一会儿他们的背影，按照原本的计划向教室走去。这次的竞赛对他当然也很重要，一个全国级别的高含金量奖状，可以在升学时提供不少帮助。

最近的几次小测里，他的数学和物理成绩都渐渐地能超过伊东了。他会凭借实力击败这个对手。

“当U=2F时，呈现出的是倒立等大的实像，这也是测量焦距的方……”物理老师讲到一半，忽然皱着眉停下。没了讲课的声音，嗡嗡的震动声在安静的教室里显得格外刺耳。

“谁？”老师放下教案，威严地环视着四周。言纲垂下眼睛，双手轻微地颤抖着，只觉得掌心都在冒汗。他自然比讲台上的老师更清楚，这声音……正是来源于自己的抽屉。

纲吉为什么会在这个时间打电话？心中的疑惑随着老师冷酷地环绕着教室的脚步声，逐渐被恐慌取代了。必须在被发现之前想到办法才行。偷偷地把手放进抽屉里，摸索到手机，然后立即挂掉，这样的话或许就……

不，不行，老师一直在扫视整个教室，有小动作反而更容易被发现……

身体仿佛被粘合在桌椅上。血液从手脚抽离，一瞬间甚至产生了轻微的眩晕感。脚步声还在嗒、嗒地接近着，合着手机的嗡鸣。心脏的鼓噪声越来越大，拜托，拜托，快点停下啊……

也许是听到了他的祈祷，嗡鸣声终于停下来。但与此同时，脚步声也在他身边中止。老师冰冷的声音从耳边响起：“泽田，站起来。”  
  


“太过分了！我真是不敢相信，在我们这样的重点学校，重点班级里，居然会存在这样公然违反校纪校规的学生！带手机来学校，上课玩手机，这和那些烂学校里不学无术的小混混有什么区别！”

年级主任推了推眼镜，看向一旁低着头的学生。“泽田同学，你有什么要解释的吗？”

“首先，我并没有在上课时间玩手机，只是在上课时间开机而已。”言纲抬起头，竭力冷静地解释。他狠狠地咬了一下舌尖，又用指甲用力地掐着掌心，直到痛觉压过恐惧。“我携带手机是经过班主任同意的。我来到东京上学，家人都在外地，万一出了什么紧急的事情，必须随时保持联络才行。打扰到老师正常教学，真的非常抱歉。但是，我确实是有充足的理由才……”

“万一出了什么紧急的事情？”物理老师露出了轻蔑的神情，“比如家人突然生重病？真出了那种事情，你一个国中生能做什么，哭着喊妈妈吗？不过是狡辩罢了！”

言纲猛地瞪向物理老师。“请不要这样……”他几乎是低吼着在乞求。

“森下老师，这样说多少有点过分了。”年级主任悠悠地开口。

“哼，好吧。”物理老师姑且退让了，“我最讨厌的就是这样不负责任的家长，又想让小孩上好学校，又害怕换工作的麻烦，随随便便地把小孩丢给亲戚照顾，老师想要沟通都不方便。亲戚哪能像真正的父母那样好好管教孩子呢？”

妈妈才不是不负责任的家长。只是因为纲还在并盛走不开而已。想要这样辩解，却又深知对方不会认同，反而会藉此找到更多嘲讽的由头。他憎恨自己此刻的懦弱。

但是物理老师好像觉得这样还不够。“在上课期间给小孩打电话，到底是出于什么理由呢？根本就是对孩子的学习毫不上心才会犯这种错误吧，也搞不好是喝多了，按错了呢。这样的家长就算去家访也不会悔改，反倒会埋怨我们老师的教学工作没做好哩，真是让人头疼——”

“不是这样的！”无法再顾及尊敬师长的问题，有些冲动地发言了，“妈妈没有你说的那种问题，打电话来的是在并盛上学的哥哥。他一定是因为出现了迫不得已的情况才会在这种时间打电话，请不要这样恶意揣测！”

“是么。”

物理老师没有直接斥责他，但他清楚对方一定对这份冒犯生气了。果然，对方的下一句话是：

“好吧，那么现在就给你一个证明的机会：在我们面前回拨电话，外放，看看究竟是什么‘迫不得已的情况’吧。”

纲一定是有非常、非常重要的事情才会突然打过来的。在心里反复对自己强调着，他从物理老师手里接过手机，颤抖着，按下了回拨键和外放键。嘟嘟的拨号声冷漠地响起，他尝试吞咽口水，只觉得嗓子眼里干涩得要命。

快接啊……忍不住这样想着，却又有点希望忙音一直持续下去。终于，在漫长的等待后，电话接通了。一个熟悉的声音从耳边响起：“言？”

“……是我。”在旁人的注视下根本没法像平时那样轻松地通话，言纲只想快点说完正事，“之前你突然打电话来，是发生了什么？”

“啊？”纲吉的声音听上去有些茫然。反应了一会儿，他才慌慌张张地道歉，“啊，对不起对不起，打扰到你上课了吧？是因为、因为，发生了一些事情，我……对，不是想打给你的，本来是要打给狱寺君来着，一不小心按错了！总之，什么事也没发生！”

前言不搭后语的态度，简直就像是在明明白白地说“自己在撒谎”。如果是打错的话，会响那么久吗？言纲低下头，不敢想象此时两位老师的表情。“为什么会在上课时间打电话？”

“这、这个，是……是因为学校暂时停、提、提前放学了。”

“为什么会提前放学？”

“是因为、是因为……”纲吉支支吾吾了一会儿，忽然用念书一样的口气说，“并盛中学和隔壁的黑曜中学进行了一场和谐友好的运动会，为了这场运动会学校的课程暂停……喂，里包恩，这种借口……”

最后一句话声音一下子变小了很多，似乎那边说话的人捂住了话筒。但是，在外放的情况下，他的每个字都被办公室里的三个人听得清清楚楚。

“……啊啊，总之大概就是这样！我还有点事情，言你那边没别的事我就先挂啦！”

他还没来得及说什么，纲吉就急急忙忙地挂断了，仿佛生怕他追问一样。

“嘟——嘟——”

机械的声音回荡在办公室中，一声一声地宛若嘲笑。即使低着头，也能感觉到老师利剑一样的目光刺过来。

“呵，逃学还说谎的哥哥啊……”留下一句意味不明的讽刺，物理老师没再说更多难听的话，只是用轻蔑的、鄙夷的眼神，冷酷地洗刷着眼前犯错的学生。

最终，还是教导主任打破了僵局。

“那么，事情真相已经查明，请泽田同学把手机交出来吧……如果要领回去的话，请让你的监护人亲自过来说明情况。念在你是初犯的份上，这次不会记过。其他惩罚措施，由森下老师决定。”

“言纲君，这次周末的作业多吗？”

回到公寓房后，换上了外出衣物的北条夫人正坐在客厅里，这样问他。不是第一次被问这种问题，言纲大致衡量了一下，回答道：“不算多。”

“太好了！”北条夫人双掌合拢，像个小女孩一样笑眯眯地。“和我一起出趟门，好不好？”

熟门熟路地拐进某条小路，在尽头是一家咖啡店。刚一进门，就有一只猫走过来，一边蹭着他的裤脚一边软绵绵地喵了一声。言纲跟着北条夫人走到某处空着的座位落座，顺手捞过来一只灰色的英短，抱在怀里。

“还是可可吗？”

言纲点点头，在对方“果然还是小孩子呢”的调侃目光下不太自在地移开了视线。

“可爱的小动物就是会让人放松下来呢。人不能总是神经紧绷，必须学会自我调节的方式。”优雅地搅拌着咖啡，北条夫人用闲谈般的语气开口。“我啊，年轻的时候总是忙着工作，现在回想过去，总觉得自己错过了很多重要的东西。”

言纲单手扶着发烫的纸杯慢慢地抿了一口，浓郁的甜味顿时从舌尖化开。“但是，为了达成目标，总是要有所牺牲的。一旦中途松懈下来，要想回到原本的状态就不太容易了。”

“嗯——言纲君是严于律己的好孩子呢。以后一定会成为很厉害的人的。”北条夫人冲他笑了笑，“不过，最好不要这么早早地就开始紧逼自己比较好。人是有极限的，太过压榨的话，就算现在看不出来什么，未来也迟早有一天会崩溃。”

言纲一言不发地假装在认真喝饮料，手下的猫咪对他心不在焉的抚弄很不满，从他怀中跳走了。在这一点上他始终和北条夫人有分歧，他并未觉得有很勉强自己，但是北条夫人总是觉得他太过努力了。

“啊，真是的，言纲君肯定又在心里讨厌阿姨的罗嗦了吧。”北条夫人对他的沉默表现出了泄气的样子。不在北条先生面前的时候，她似乎会表现得更加活泼一些。“还是来谈点轻松的话题吧。言纲君最近有和同学好好相处吗？有没有交到朋友？”

对言纲来说，这种话题反倒比之前更沉重一些。“最近和同桌的大石同学稍微能说上几句话了。”

虽然只是对方会来找他抄作业而已。

“唔，对于言纲君来说已经是不小的进步了呢。”似乎是对此感到欣慰的样子，北条夫人没有继续念叨让他交朋友的事情。“那么，有其他在意的人吗？”

他仔细地思考了一下。“伊东同学……吧。是各方面都挺厉害的一个人，希望有一天我的综合成绩能超过他。”

“哎呀，不是指这种。”北条夫人扑哧一声笑了出来，“是说，有在意的女孩子吗？”

言纲差点呛到。“……没有。”稍微顿了顿，他又补充道，“我觉得现在应该专心学习才对，想谈恋爱的话至少等到大学……”

“阿拉，是害羞了吗？”北条夫人好像格外在意这个话题，不知道是故意想看他慌乱的模样还是别的什么原因，“不需要刻意逃避哟，在你这个年龄，开始对异性产生好奇是很正常的事情。而且，也只有在年轻的时候才能体验到最纯粹的爱情，变成大人之后就已经来不及了。”

有点不知道怎么接话，言纲低下头去，把半空的纸杯捏成沙漏形状。“……也不能这么说吧，不然北条叔叔就太可怜了。”

北条夫人一时间没有回应，过了一会儿才用平淡的语气开口：“我会和朔（北条先生的名字）在一起，只是因为利益关系罢了。”

“对不起。”言纲立即意识到自己踩雷了。明明，平时根本看不出来两人感情不和，北条叔叔也一直表现得很在乎北条阿姨的样子……

不过北条夫人似乎对于揭露自己的感情不怎么在意的样子，很快就转移了话题。“好啦，不说我的事情了。就算没有刻意想过，也应该模模糊糊地会有一个大概印象吧，言纲君喜欢什么类型的女孩子呢？”

喜欢的……类型？他完全没考虑过这方面的问题。不过这样被长辈提问了，他还是下意识地开始思考。“像妈妈那样，温柔的女孩吧。”

“像妈妈一样的女孩吗？”北条夫人掩唇轻笑，“并不是很意外的回答呢。言纲君，一看就是特别在意家人的类型。”

“……唔。”

这样说也没错。想要让妈妈和哥哥都能过上更好的生活，这正是他现在一心扑在学习上的源动力。

北条夫人这时也喝完了自己的咖啡，单手撑住下巴，另一只空闲的手抚摸着桌上的猫咪。“离开家这么久，会想念妈妈吗？”

“会定时通话所以还好。”

“那，想念哥哥吗？”猫咪在女人技巧性的抚摸下发出舒服的呼噜声。“是双胞胎的话，应该很不习惯分开吧。”

言纲瞬间回想起了之前在学校的屈辱经历。“不会。反正我们都已经有自己的生活了。”语气稍微有些冷硬地，带着点赌气的意味这么说了。

“哎呀，发生了什么？”北条夫人显然从中察觉到了异样，忽然起身，坐到了他的身边。他往里面挪了一点，嗅到身边的香水气味，浑身都开始变得不自在。

“之前……出了一些不愉快的事情。”就算现在回想起来，他依旧觉得心中郁郁。“他骗我。”

“怎么回事呢？”

言纲不太愿意和别人谈起这件事。但是，身边人强烈的存在感让他无法隐瞒下去。“他……在上课时间打电话给我。然后，我问他究竟是怎么了，他就用很敷衍的谎言应付我……现在，手机被收走了，老师说必须让监护人去领回来。”

说话的时候，他始终盯着桌面。能感觉到长长的发丝在轻轻地骚动着自己的脸颊。在一阵别有深意的沉默之后，女性玩味的声音从耳边响起。“言纲君希望我帮你把手机拿回来吗？”

心脏怦怦地跳起来。“如果……能够麻烦您的话。”

接下来，他感觉到一只手落在了自己的头顶。那只手首先是在发丝间轻柔地穿梭，像是在对待一只毛发蓬松的猫。接下来，手指慢慢下滑，贴住了后颈的脊椎。隐私领域被侵入的感觉让他的身体变得僵硬。他睁大眼睛，腰背挺直，像是要逃离他人的触碰——但是又颤抖着停下了。会被认为是不友好的表现的。会伤害到对方的。会……被认为是不识好歹的。这样想着，强迫自己一动不动。背后的指尖按住脊椎，顺着脊柱的方向缓缓向下，又时不时轻佻地向上一勾。

要是能够逃走就好了。要是能从这里消失就好了。但是不行，他还在这里，被困在角落里，香水味和成年女性的体香编织成一张密密匝匝的网。有一瞬间他想到校门口那些可怜的流浪猫，为了讨要吃食不得不强忍恐惧露出柔软的肚皮。

他听到一阵愉悦的轻笑。随即，那只手收走了。“没关系，我会好好地跟你的老师说明的。”

结束了。他完全没有听对方在说什么，只是，如此，庆幸着。

几日后，竞赛的参赛人员名单在学校公示。一班的人选，是伊东。

================================================

【小剧场】

从病房里逃出去，终于找到走廊里一个无人的角落。纲吉抱着头，身体贴着墙壁，无力地滑落在地上。为什么，为什么他身边会发生这种事情啊，大哥住进了医院，狱寺为了保护自己重伤，身边人一个个毫无理由地被残忍地痛殴，就连作为秩序的云雀学长也一去不复返……

惨白的颜色刺进眼中，脑海里还回响着里包恩的话。

“这些人，恐怕是为了找你而来的。”

越狱的通缉犯，连云雀学长都没法对付的人……这种人，完全不会打架的自己，要怎么去对付……

身体完全无法控制地战栗起来。想到这么可怕的人正潜伏在身边，而且迟早会来找自己和朋友们的麻烦，就没办法抑制心中的害怕。这和被坏学长或者小混混欺负完全不是同一级别的事情，不是被打一顿就能了结的，也许，也许……

“言……”不自觉地呼唤出声。言是很会打架的，总是能击退来找麻烦的人。而且言也很聪明，不管是怎样的死局，一定都能想出办法的吧……

注意到的时候，手已经自动地找出手机，拨出那个烂熟于心的号码。随着单调的拨号声响起，尽管手还在轻微地颤抖，安心感却慢慢地从心底漫了上来。

“想要找外援吗？”从天而降的小婴儿把他吓得一哆嗦。

“里、里包恩！”

“我记得某人曾经很不客气地威胁我，绝对不许把言纲扯进来呢。”里包恩抱着还在飞速变形的列恩，用惯常的平静语气说道，“怎么，现在你自己要反悔了吗？”

对啊。几乎是瞬间按下了挂断键，举在耳边的手慢慢垂落。早就应该做好觉悟了，言的未来不在这里。言应该有着更加光辉明亮的未来，绝对不能和他一样被牵扯到彭格列的烂事里。

怎么能仅仅因为害怕就这么毫无原则地向言求助呢，怎么能软弱到永远学不会靠自己的力量解决问题呢，这样的话……死死咬住下唇，拳头紧紧地捏起。这样的话，他岂不是——永远都无法从“负累”的身份摆脱了吗？

“里包恩……”开口的声音有着浓重的鼻音。他吸了吸鼻子，努力让自己冷静下来，“告诉我要做什么。你不是我的家庭教师吗，教我，下一步该怎么做。”

里包恩满意地露出了赞许的微笑。


End file.
